Burn
by Digital-Mail
Summary: what i think should have happened when Lisanna cam back from Edolas rated M cause i will attempt Lemon later on in story I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL
1. The turning of the page

Natsu blinked. "Lisanna?" he breathed out in disbelief. She was dead, she was supposed to be dead….and yet, here she was, alive.

Natsu's vision blurred. He had spent the past two years believing that the best friend he ever had (besides Happy) had been dead when in reality she had….Natsu's train of thought was cut short as something hit him with a surprising amount of force, after a moment of shock he realized that that something was soft and smelled like vanilla.

"Natsu" Lisanna managed to choke out.

It was really him after 2 long years of going through the torture of watching Edolas's Natsu go about his daily life she was back with her Natsu. The REAL Natsu, it was almost more then she could handle. She smile, it didn't matter now she was back.

"Ahem" a polite cough snapped them out of the trance they had been in.

"Not that I'm not glad you're alive and all" Erza said "but are you not Edolas's Lisanna"?

Lisanna blushed "oh well, umm… yes about that" Lisanna grimaced; she had a lot of explaining to do.

Natsu couldn't contain himself any longer "you are our Lisanna though right"? Natsu didn't think he would be able to handle it if this turned out to be anything other than the real thing.

Lisanna, seeing the expression on his face and guessing the reason behind it, smiled reassuringly "don't worry it's really me, I'm the Lisanna from this world".

Natsu grinned "that's good enough for me!" As the rest of the gang joined in welcoming Lisanna home.

"Welcome back Lisanna" Gray said grinning "glad to have you back" Lisanna smiled "thank you Gray" As Lisanna turned to see a smiling blond girl

"Hi I'm Lucy I joined recently and have heard a lot about you!"

"Most of it good I hope!" Lisanna smiled at her while at the same time narrowing her eyes at how close she seemed to be standing to Natsu. Her jealous thoughts were cut short however because at that point Happy slammed into Lisanna's face

"LISANNA! YOU CAME BACK!" Happy sobbed 'I thought you were gone for good!" Lisanna smiled and stroked Happy's head

"Shh it's ok now I'm back". She rubbed the back of his head, smiling at how soft he was.

Natsu gently peeled Happy off of Lisanna's face and laid a hand on her shoulder "your explanation can wait" he said with his trademark grin "but right now I think there are two certain white haired people that you should go see".

The rain was coming down hard. It fit the emotions of the two white-haired takeover siblings as they walked through the graveyard.

"Two years" Mira thought "two years since out sister died"

A single tear ran down her cheek.

"Two years since I failed to protect her".

As grim as her thoughts were they were nothing compared to what was going through the mind of her brother, Elfman as he walked beside his sister.

"I killed her,

"I killed her"

"I killed her"

"I killed her"

"I KILLED HER".

Elfman's thoughts bordered on suicidal. "How can I live with myself? And I call myself a man, what kind of man murders his little sister I don't deserve to"….. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice that he never thought he would here again.

A voice that he thought he had silenced permanently two years ago.

"Elfman! Mira!" Elfman blinked "it can't be, my mind is playing tricks on me" but when he turned around he saw the most incredible thing he had ever seen in his life:

His little sister, whom he hadn't seen in two years running towards him.

"LISANNA!" Mira shrieked joyfully, tears running freely down her face. Elf man was in a daze as Lisanna collided with them, sending them all tumbling to the ground,

"L-Lisanna is it really you?" Elfman stuttered Lisanna nodded once into his chest.

"But how?" he asked in a near whisper "I-I thought that I" Elfman couldn't finish she probably hated him now how could she not? "Elfman" Elfman was startled to hear his name "I don't blame you brother, I never have".

"Lisanna"

Elfman whispered gathering her in a bear hug.

"this was the end of his torment, two long years of suffering would finally be over now that she was back this would be a new chapter in his life, a second chance to do all the things with Lisanna he never had a chance to do before". Elfman thought happily,

Little did he know that a certain pink-haired dragon slayer was thinking the exact same thing.


	2. Sunrise

**SUP READERS CHAPTER 2 IS HERE! YAY! I would be grateful for reviews good or bad since this is the first time I've written a story recreationally, that is not for school so I have no idea is this is good or bad I would really appreciate any input! ON TO THE STORY! (BTW freowin is now my most bestest buddy for being my first reviewer if you like Naruto fanfic check his page out he's got some kickass stories uploaded)**

Natsu blinked as he woke up from a night of celebrating. He looked around at the debris that was left in the aftermath of the party that had followed Lisanna's return.

He frowned, Natsu knew that everyone was happy to have her back and wanted to celebrate it, but he had hoped that he might get a chance to spend some time with her in private, so he could…..do what exactly?

Natsu sighed this was all so confusing he hadn't seen her in so long, when she had first disappeared he felt like his heart had been ripped out. He had fallen into a deep depression and he felt a sense of loss so profound that he didn't know what to make of it.

He thought he had gotten over it, but looking back he realized the only thing that had changed was her name was mentioned less and less, he had still flinched every time she was mentioned or when something happened to remind him of her. He was so confused; he needed to clear his head.

As he stepped outside he realized that the sun had yet to come up, he estimated he still had another hour or so before sunrise. He smiled; he knew the perfect place to clear his head.

Lisanna woke to the sound of the guilds front door being opened. She frowned as she saw Natsu walk out into the night. "Where is he going?" she asked herself as she looked around it looked like everyone else had been content to sleep in the guilds main hall.

She untangled herself out from under her brother and sister, who had both collapsed nearly on top of her. Being as quite as she could, she followed Natsu out into the night. She didn't know exactly why she was following him, other than that she had seen nowhere near enough of him last night at the party.

She had hoped to have some time in private so they could…..catch up.

She blushed at the direction of her thoughts. It had been two years, she scolded herself, and he's probably moved on, that Lucy girl was paying him an awful lot of attention. She was surprised at how angry the thought made her.

"She better not have touched him he's MINE!" She blinked "whoa where did that come from?" she thought to herself as she followed Natsu farther away from the town.

Lisanna frowned where is he going?

She wondered not back to his house that's for sure. She had been away a long time but she still knew exactly where his house was. Lisanna suddenly realized where they were heading.

She felt her heart swell "Natsu" she breathed out as she came into a clearing to find Natsu kneeling over a gravestone in front of an old straw hut.

She smiled as good memories of this place came flooding back here: raising Happy, playing house and…Her thoughts were cut off as Natsu spoke to her without turning around "I should have known you would follow me out here".

Lisanna, knowing how incredible his sense of smell was, was unfazed at how he had known it was her without turning around. "Natsu…..who's grave is that? She asked hesitantly.

He turned around to look at her "it's yours" he said simply. Lisanna frowned "but I thought my grave was in the grave yard" Natsu was turning red "well ya I guess but ummm you asked me to make your gravestone if anything should happen to you".

Lisanna blinked, that had been YEARS ago, long before she had disappeared. Lisanna blushed "why did you build it here?"

Natsu turned away so she wouldn't see his tears

"You always said you loved watching the sunrise from here" he managed to croak out, his voice hoarse, as if from disuse.

Lisanna's eyes widened "Natsu" she whispered as her vision blurred. Natsu didn't notice since he was too busy trying to hide his own tears "you said you would be back soon" he said in a clearer voice then he thought he was capable of at the moment, he bowed his head

"You promised you would be careful, that you would be back soon, but you never came back".

Lisanna felt like her heart was breaking, she crept closer to Natsu, not wanting to startle him.

Her heart beat was quickening. "Natsu I….." She trailed off not sure exactly where she was going with her train of thought.

Natsu stiffened as he felt a soft hand on his back but slowly relaxed as her arms wrapped around him and pulled into a hug "I'm sorry I put you through such pain" she whispered in his ear before uttering a startled yelp as Natsu twisted in her grip and flipped her on the ground so that he was hovering over her

"Lisanna I think…." He started to speak but was cut off by Elfman's voice "Lisanna! Where are you?" Natsu cursed under his breath and rolled off her "you should go" he said as he turned back to face the horizon.

Lisanna hesitated for a second then nodded once "I'll see you back at the guild okay?" she asked tentatively.

Natsu watched her go before turning his head back to the horizon just in time to witness something he hadn't seen in almost 2 years: the sunrise.


	3. a job

**SUP READERS! CHAPTER 3 IS HERE! Okay so um LOL these chapters are turning out a lot shorter then I wanted them to be so from now on I will make an effort to make them longer I will try to upload something every Friday at least I've got what I think is a pretty decent Bleach fanfic coming up soon so you may be seeing that pop up on my channel I'll try to upload that on a different day though and only upload this story on Friday. ON TO THE STORY!**

"Ugh I'm so bored!" complained Lucy to Mira as she sat at the bar "ever since your sister came back it's like the whole guild went on holiday! Not that I'm not happy your sister's back and all but if I don't get some money quick I'm gonna be out on the streets!"

Mira smiled reassuringly. "It's ok Lucy I understand, your right just because my sister is back doesn't mean you should stop working. Why don't you try to find yourself a job?" Lucy nodded "ok I'll go get Natsu" as Lucy turned away Mira grabbed her arm

"Urm that might not be the best idea right now, why don't you try to go on a job by yourself this time around?"

Lucy frowned at her "why? Natsu is always talking about how we're a team and how that means we do stuff together right?"

Mira's smile became more strained "well Lucy you see I just think that it would be good experience for you to do some solo jobs, that's all".

Lucy thought about it for a couple of seconds "maybe your right Mira" she said at last. "I haven't gone on a solo mission since…well I don't think I've ever been on one" she admitted with a slight blush, embarrassed by her lack of experience. "But I know Natsu will want to come on a job with me it would be impolite of me just to run off without him" with that Lucy turned away to go off in search of Natsu.

Mira watched her go with a pained expression on her face. She had tried her best; she thought to herself, she sighed. Mira hoped that Lucy wouldn't take the news to hard.

Lucy saw Natsu from across the guild and, with a smile, began to make her way over to him. He was in the middle of talking to Lisanna she noted with a frown. She couldn't help but feel jealousy towards the white haired girl. She tried to shake it off telling herself that they were just old friends that hadn't seen each other in years. At least that's what she tried to tell herself but she was having a hard time believing it. Her thoughts were interrupted as she got close enough to hear their conversation.

"So when do you want to head out?" Natsu asked

Lisanna replied quickly "how about in one hour?"

Natsu grinned "sounds good to me!" he slammed his fist into his hand "I can't wait for this job; it's gonna be awesome going out with you!"

Lisanna blushed at his poor choice of words. Natsu, as always was completely oblivious to his choice of words and how they could be taken. He grinned at her "I'll meet you outside in an hour then?"

Lisanna nodded happily staring after him as he walked off. She smiled to herself before walking off in the opposite direction. Lucy stared in disbelief at what she had just heard; Natsu was going on a mission. With Lisanna. ALONE.

She couldn't believe it, why had he not at least asked her if she wanted to tag along? He had always done so in the past _maybe, because he wants to spend time alone with Lisanna, moron. _ Lucy bit her lip before walking back to the bar and sitting down with a loud sigh.

Mira grimaced "I tried to tell you Lucy, I'm sorry" Lucy looked up "It's not your fault Mira" she said with a tired smile "I'll show them that I can do jobs all by myself' she thought furiously.

Trying to sound upbeat she asked "hey do you have a job I can do by myself? I should really get some experience doing solo missions" Mira immediately brightened at this "I have just the thing" she said excitedly. Lucy nodded and tried to look like she was paying attention but her thoughts remained on Natsu.

**-1 Hour Later-**

Natsu leaned against the side of the guild waiting for Lisanna to come out. He was extremely nervous; he hadn't spent time alone with her in two years! How much had she changed? What if she was a completely different person? Natsu swallowed. Happy wasn't coming with him on this mission, instead he was going with Charle to make sure the Exceeds had settled in.

That meant he was going on this mission with Lisanna alone, he swallowed. Kind of like a date he thought to himself then immediately blushed bright red at the thought. He was snapped out of his daze however, when Lisanna suddenly appeared from inside the guild. Lisanna looked around and, spotting Natsu happily made her way over to him.

"Ready to go?" he asked with his trademark grin. "Yep" she said happily "then let's go!"

Natsu suddenly realized something he had no idea where they were going! "Urm Lisanna?" he asked hesitantly.

She turned towards him "yes Natsu?" she asked with a big smile on her face. "Where exactly are we going?" Lisanna rolled her eyes at his foolishness. "We are going to clear out a bandit hideout that's been harassing a town about 3 hours away from here".

Natsu frowned "oh" he said then lapsed into silence for a brief period of time before asking "are you sure you're ready for a job like this? You just got back maybe you should take it slow and….." he trailed off as he noticed the angry look on Lisanna's face "It's not like I've been asleep for two years you know. I trained while I was over in Edolas, I'm stronger then I was back then." Natsu scratched his head "I don't get it; I thought you couldn't use earth magic over there" Lisanna gave Natsu a little grin "that doesn't stop you from working out, does it?"

Natsu smiled, understanding "ok I get it" he looked at her guiltily "I didn't mean to make it sound like I thought you were weak I'm just…worried about you I guess" he finished in a small voice, his face the same color as his hair. Lisanna looked away so he wouldn't see the blush that tinted her cheeks…. Or the enormous grin that was planted firmly on her face.

Natsu tried to change the subject "so I guess we better get a move on, it's a long walk after all" Lisanna frowned upon hearing this "walk? We're not walking" Natsu stopped abruptly "please don't tell me…" he said weakly Lisanna glanced over her shoulder "you've gotten over you motion sickness right?"

**-5 minutes later-**

Natsu looked at the carriage in disdain "can't we just walk?" he complained in a whiney voice "no now stop complaining and get in"

Natsu pouted for a minute but then gave in and made to get in the carriage but a voice stopped him "Natsu can you come here for a moment?" Natsu turned around in surprise to see the master of fairy tail looking at him expectantly "old man! What are you doing here?" Natsu asked in confusion.

The Master shook his head and beckoned for him to move closer. Natsu did so and Master slipped him a packet of pills. Confused, Natsu examined them and turned bright red at what he discovered. "Protection? Gramps I'm nowhere hear that stage with her yet!" He said in a furtive whisper.

Master held up his hand to silence him "you know how they work right? You take one before intercourse and that will keep you safe from having to look after any mini Natsu's or Lisanna's" Natsu was mortified. "Gramps, how could you say that, you really are perverted!"

Gramps scowled at him "perverted I may be but I know young love when I see it!" He leaned closer to Natsu "and believe you me boy If you want to stay alive you WILL NOT get Mira's little sister pregnant, understand?"

Natsu shuddered at the thought of what Mira should do to him if such an event came to pass. "Ya I hear you Gramps."

He looked over his shoulder at Lisanna who was glaring at him, impatient to be off at last. "Do you really think….."

Natsu trailed off, too embarrassed to finish the sentence.

The master of Fairy tail looked him in the eye "I do" he stated firmly "now get a move on! You shouldn't keep her waiting any longer!"

Natsu smiled "Right then I'm off" he turned to go back to the carriage then glance over his shoulder "hey gramps?" The old man looked at him curiously "Thanks for the…you know" The master grinned "don't mention it m'boy wouldn't want to see you killed by an angry Mira now would we?" Natsu suppressed a shudder at the thought and got into the carriage "what was that all about?"

Lisanna asked curiously as the carriage started to move Natsu's face went green "uuuggghhhhh….it…was...Urk….nothin." he managed to grind out before falling unconscious into Lisanna's lap.

Lisanna smiled this was the real reason she had wanted to take the carriage; she smiled to herself, enjoying the closeness of Natsu face to her….parts. Lisanna blushed a deep red that was only partly due to embarrassment as she look forward eager to begin her first job in two years.


	4. Feelings

**Sup readers! Okay so longest chapter yet, took me longer than I thought it was gonna take me me….stupid school :) well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter since…well you'll find out**

Natsu looked at the Bandits hideout.

In his time as a Fairy Tail mage he had stormed more than his fair share of bandit lairs and this was by far the most impressive one.

It was more of a castle really; the placement was bizarre since it was in the middle of the forest with nothing around for miles but trees. Natsu looked confused,

"Are you sure this is the right place Lisanna?"

He asked looking doubtfully at the castle "seems pretty fancy for a bandit lair".

Lisanna scowled at him "this is the place, have a little trust in me will ya?"

Natsu smiled "your right come on lets go take out the trash".

Lisanna nodded nervously as they walked towards the grand building Lisanna cleared her throat "so um how are we getting in? Are we going to go through a window or…"

Lisanna was cut off as Natsu blew the doors off their hinges. Lisanna's sweat dropped at this display "Natsu! I thought maybe we could try a little bit more of a stealthy approach?"

Natsu turned back to her and gave her his trademark grin

"Eh? Where's the fun it that Lisanna?"

Lisanna groaned and covered her eyes with her hands as Natsu charged recklessly into the castle.

Lisanna was quick to follow him in, it didn't take them long to find the main hall of the castle, where all the bandits were assembled and staring at the two mages in disbelief that two lone people would challenge all of them.

The Bandit leader grinned he could have some fun with these two he thought devilishly.

Especially the girl

He licked his lips at the thought. This was going to be a good day he thought happily only to be jolted out of his thoughts when the pink hair one began to speak.

"The name's Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail mage"

He said with a large grin as he lit his fists on fire "we're here to kick your asses"

The bandit leader paled at the power the young mage was displaying, maybe today wasn't going to be such a good day after all.

This was his last thought before Natsu's fist collided with his face, sending him into the opposite wall.

Natsu turned back to Lisanna for the second time,

"What are you waiting for? This is gonna be fun!" he exclaimed before tearing into the bandits. Lisanna rolled her eyes as she went into Tigress form

"That boy drives me crazy" she said with a small smile before leaping in to join the fight.

Natsu smiled as he admired their handiwork "that was fun some of those guys really put up a fight!" Lisanna smirked at his enthusiasm "what, are you saying you had a hard time dealing with some of those weaklings?" she asked teasingly. Natsu reacted immediately "What! No way! I could take them all on with one hand tied behind my back!"

Lisanna smiled "only one hand tied behind your back? You really are slipping"

Natsu pouted for a couple of seconds before breaking out into a grin

"want to fight me yourself and see just how mush I've changed?" he asked with an evil chuckle Lisanna paled at the thought of going toe to toe with the young Slayer.

Natsu smirked "I didn't think so" he said smugly

Lisanna poked her tongue out at him, she was enjoying goofing around with Natsu immensely, she had missed this sort of playful banter while she was gone. She glanced at him "he really has changed a lot though" as she semi-leered at his muscular chest.

"Hey Lisanna" she was startled from her trance "yes Natsu?" she asked guiltily, hoping that he hadn't noticed her staring at him. "Let's head back to the village to get our payment alright?" Nodding her head in agreement they started for the door. Before they got there however, Natsu stopped suddenly and sniffed the air.

What was this sent? He had never smelled anything like it before; he wondered how he was just noticing it now. Lisanna noticed him smelling the air and frowned "what is it?" she asked with a slight amount of concern tingeing her voice. Natsu didn't answer her, instead turned on his heel and began to make his way back into the bowels of the castle.

Lisanna followed behind him calling out for him to slow down. Natsu found a spiral stair case from which the smell seemed to be wafting up from.

He made his way quickly down the stairs to find his way blocked by a heavy looking wooden door that had been reinforced with strips of metal and heavy duty padlock. Natsu frowned, what was so important to the bandits that they had gone through the trouble of protecting this one room? Bandits, he knew are usually arrogant in their belief of their own strength.

So whatever was behind that door must be something pretty important to them.

Natsu growled in annoyance and smashed through the door only to lurch back from what was on the other side.

Slaves.

Young female slaves to be exact. They all looked beat up and worn down, some were wearing no clothes at all, displaying a multitude of bruises on their body, the ones who weren't completely naked were covered in rags that barely covered their private places.

They all looked at him with eyes full of fear. They think I'm here to rape them he realized. Natsu felt a dark, terrible rage build up inside of him. He then realized what the smell had been.

A feral snarl escaped from is lips as he looked at the terrified women on the ground. Natsu's eyes came to rest on one girl, she looked around 15. His body literally shook with effort to contain the rage that was inside of him.

With a roar of anger he put his fist through the wall. He stalked over to the young girl and with one swing of his arm, tore the chains from the wall. He then proceeded to snap the manacles bind her hands together.

He repeated the process for all the women there. Just then Lisanna finally caught up with him. "Jeez Natsu would it have killed you to slow down? I'm dying over…" she trailed off as her brain processed the scene before her. Her hands shot to her mouth and her eyes filled with tears.

Natsu raised a hand to silence her questions "we need to get clothes for them, please go up and take some from the bandits he knocked out" Lisanna quickly nodded her agreement, gone was the silly, playful Natsu, this Natsu meant business, and that didn't bode well for the bandits who inhabited this place.

All the former slaves gathered in the centre of the village that had hired Natsu and Lisanna. Some of them had actually been from the village and there were many joyful reunions that day. Most of them however had been brought there through the slave market and had no way to get home.

The village elder was so grateful to the two young mages that he tripled the reward. Natsu looked at his half for a moment then shook his head.

The elder frowned "what's the matter young one? Is this not a sufficient amount?" Natsu shook his head again "it's fine" he said before holding the money out to the elder "could you please see to it that this money gets distributed among the former slave who need a way home?

It should be enough to go round" Lisanna and the elder stared at Natsu in awe.

Then the elder bowed his head respectfully "as you wish young one" before turning to see the money passed out. Lisanna was still staring at Natsu, no longer with awe but with love and respect "he really is incredible" she thought.

By the time they had dealt with the bandits and gotten everything sorted out with the slaves it was already nighttime.

The villagers insisted that they stay the night. Natsu and Lisanna were led to the best hotel the village had and they were given the best room in the place. Natsu halted as they got to the door to their hotel room "wait _one_ room?" he asked with a ferocious blush.

The villager that was leading them winked "of course only one room dear" The villager pushed them into the room and slammed the door shut behind them before walking away, chuckling quietly to herself. Natsu and Lisanna looked at each other uneasily both had identical blushes adorning their faces.

To make matters worse Natsu thought there was only one bed. He knew that Lisanna would never allow him to sleep on the couch so that meant they would share the bed. "You take the first shower"

Lisanna offered "I'll send a message back to the guild telling them we're staying overnight. Natsu nodded uneasily "sure thanks Lisanna" she smiled before leaving the hotel room. Natsu looked at the closed door, here he was, all alone in a hotel room that he would be sharing with Lisanna for the night he gulped.

He definitely had feelings for her but did she feel the same way about him? They had been friends since childhood, what if she just wanted to stay that way?

Or what if she didn't find him attractive? Natsu knew that his color was unique among men and he was afraid that Lisanna would find it unappealing.

Suddenly he felt a surge of determination rush through him, "hadn't Gramps said that he thinks she likes me that way?" he thought if there was one thing he had learned in his time at Fairy Tail it was this: Always trust Makarov.

He smiled, he would make a move tonight and if she didn't like him that way he had the rest of his life to deal with the fallout he grinned in anticipation as he waited for Lisanna to return.

Lisanna bit her bottom lip as she walked back to the hotel room Master Makarov had seemed ordinarily happy when he heard they were staying for the night she blushed, she was sharing a hotel room with Natsu!

No, it was even better than that! She was sharing a hotel **bed **with Natsu!

She smiled happily, she had gone on this job so she would get the chance to confess to him, and after watching him conduct himself during the fight and his treatment of them women they had found in the castle she was even more in love with him.

Lisanna stopped before the door as Nervousness took its toll on her mind. "What if he only likes me as a friend? If I try and confess and he rejects me….after two years of watching the other him…I don't think I could deal with it".

She took a deep breath "but I need to try, I promised myself I would try" She breathed out and opened the door.

The room was dark she slowly stepped into the room "Natsu? Are you there?" she asked before she froze when she saw a shirtless Natsu walk out of the bathroom. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his upper body, he was a work of art, she marveled at his chiselled abs.

He saw where she was looking and smirked, his confidence going up by tenfold.

"See anything you like?" he asked as he walked to stand in front of her.

Lisanna could only nod her head in response. Natsu cupped her cheek with his hand

"Lisanna" he whispered "your beautiful"

He captured her lips with his. Lisanna froze for a moment before eagerly responding, fighting a losing battle for dominance.

Natsu hungrily shoved his tongue into Lisanna's mouth while pushing her up against the wall.

Lisanna gasped at the force but then began to kiss back, struggling for dominance. Natsu's hands explored her body cupping her firm, round breasts in his hands. Lisanna moaned with pleasure at the feeling of his hands touching her.

Suddenly Natsu broke the kiss off, making Lisanna moan in disappointment.

"What's wrong she asked?" she asked "why'd you stop?" He grinned at her "you still have all your clothes on" he said.

Suddenly he shoved her up against the wall again took a handful of her pale blue sweater and violently ripped it off her body, revealing a black lacy bra, making her gasp in surprise and arousal. Natsu stared at his prize for a moment before lunging at her once more his hands roaming freely over her stomach until he reached her bra growling in annoyance at the offending garment, he tore it from her body.

Her nipples were hard with excitement. Natsu gazed at them for a second before making his way down her neck, leaving a trail of kisses and love bites in his wake.

His mouth hovered over her breast for a second, Lisanna's breath caught in her throat, hardly believing that this was real and not a dream. He glanced up at her "Is this what you want?" he asked in a husky voice she moaned "Yes! Oh god yes I want it!"

His tongue stretched out to touch the tip of her nipple making her moan and arch her back against his tongue. The sensation of his tongue on her was almost too much to bear.

But as quickly as it had started, his tongue withdrew again, making her whimper with need. "Tell me what you want" Natsu growled.

Lisanna was panting with need "you! I want you!" Natsu smiled evilly

"What do you want from me?"

Lisanna was almost in tears, she NEEDED him to touch her "I want you to touch me!" she cried out. Natsu could no longer hold himself back "gladly" he said before beginning to suck on her right breast and massage her left one with his callused hand.

Lisanna almost exploded right there. She arched her back against him and thrashed her head from side to side "Ah! Natsu!" she cried out. Natsu right hand, which was currently unoccupied, made its way down to the valley between her legs. Lisanna yelped in surprise as she felt his hand massage the thin material of her panties.

The yelp quickly turned into a moan of pleasure however as pleasure such as she had never felt before overcame her. She bucked her hips, all the while calling out for him.

Natsu decided this had gone on long enough; he kissed his way down her stomach until he got to her panties, where he took them in his mouth and slowly pulled them down.

She was soaking at this point but now she flushed in embarrassment at being completely naked in front of Natsu. She looked away from him but he reached up and forced her to look "I want you to watch this" he whispered.

Biting her lip, she complied with his demand, looking down just in time to see him run his tongue along the length of her slit.

Lisanna gasped at the sensation, Natsu then proceeded to devour her pussy, sticking his tongue as far as it could go. Lisanna moaned loudly, she was in heaven, she had never felt this good ever. Natsu meanwhile, had begun working on her clit with his mouth Lisanna froze for a moment in complete ecstasy, she literally couldn't move a single muscle in her body, the pleasure was so great.

Then she let out a scream of pleasure and wrapped her hands into his hair, forcing him farther in. How was he doing that with his mouth?

She came violently into his mouth just before her knees gave out from under her. Natsu smirked and carried her over to the bed. Lisanna was exhilarated by this new experience.

She whimpered as Natsu made to remove his tongue from her she looked at him with big puppy dog eyes "one more time?" she asked hopefully.

Natsu made her cum four more times.

By the end she was shaking violently and panting, ready for more. Natsu now had a "little" problem down below that he wasn't sure how to deal with it.

Lisanna, even though she was almost catatonic with bliss, noticed his problem and, with a lust filled smirk slowly bent down. "Mmm Natsu looks like your little friend need some attention eh?"

She pushed him back down onto the bed and yanked off his pants, exposing his rock hard member. She was impressed by his size.

It was around eight inches and had an impressive girth. She smiled before taking him in her mouth. Natsu moaned loudly, making Lisanna ridiculously happy that it was _her _making him react this way. This went on for several minutes before Natsu suddenly pushed her off him.

Lisanna frowned up at him, unsure of why he had made her stop. "Didn't you like it?" she asked fearfully. Natsu cracked a smile upon hearing this and he looked straight in her eyes as he slowly pushed her back so she was lying on the bed. "I definitely liked it" he said huskily.

"But if you had kept that up I wouldn't have been able to hold myself back" he leaned forward so he was breathing in her ear "and we're just getting started" he said seductively. Lisanna felt her core get even wetter than it was before. Natsu smiled as he popped one of the protection pills into his mouth.

He positioned himself in between her legs, letting the tip of his manhood brush her entrance. Lisanna moaned loudly at the touch. Natsu looked at Lisanna. "You're sure you want this?" He said, sounding concerned.

Lisanna bit back a smile "Natsu" she said looking him directly in the eyes "if you don't fuck me right now I am NEVER talking to you again"

Natsu grinned "yes ma'am" and with that he eased himself into her. Lisanna gritted her teeth in pain.

It felt like he was tearing her apart, Natsu sheathed himself completely in her then stopped, waiting for the pain to subside. After thirty seconds or so Lisanna felt the pain fade away, she gave Natsu a small nod, letting him know it was ok to move now. Natsu started to move slowly in and out of her. The uncomfortable sensation of his dick stretching her was replaced be a completely new sensation. "Mmm Natsu go faster!"

She said while she bucked against him, urging him to increase his pace. Natsu happily complied; he thought he would have exploded if he had to continue at that pace for much longer.

Lisanna's moans of pleasure filled the room as Natsu increased the pace until the bed was slamming violently into the wall. Lisanna wrapped her legs around his waist, preventing him from leaving her for even an instant. The room was filled with the moans of pleasure from Lisanna.

"Oh god Natsu you're so deep, fuck me harder!"

Natsu grinned and complied with her wishes slamming in as far as he could go before pulling out so only his head was still in, before repeating the process. Lisanna gasped "faster Natsu! Please!" Natsu increased his pace to

Lisanna could feel something building in her lower regions both of them were sweating profusely. "Lisanna.. I'm. .. gonna cum!" Natsu managed to pant out. Lisanna moaned loudly as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"So am I!" She cried out in complete ecstasy. Lisanna moaned his name as they neared completion and in the moment before she came Natsu leaned down beside her ear and whispered; "I love you" Lisanna cried out as she released, climaxing violently, her juices mixing with his cum she felt as if there was fire running through her veins,

In fact if either of them had their eyes open they would have seen Lisanna's veins glowing against her skin.

Natsu collapsed beside her, Lisanna snuggled up against his chest and whispered "I love you to" Natsu smiled into her hair "good" he said happily before they both fell asleep in each other's arms, both of them happier than they had ever been before.

**Alright hope that was okay took me a while to write the lemon so I hope it goes over well with you guys!**


	5. Reactions

Waking up next to Lisanna was something that he seriously needed to do for the rest of his life.

This was the first thought Natsu formed when he woke up feeling Lisanna's body pressed against him. He pressed closer to her, getting turned on when he heard Lisanna utter a small, satisfied groan.

He pressed even closer to her naked flesh and he…Wait, naked flesh!

He jumped back a little in surprise as he looked upon Lisanna's naked form. Lisanna, who was still asleep, groaned softly from the loss of contact.

"What happened last night?"

At this moment Lisanna woke up.

She blinked away the sleep in her eyes and turned over to see Natsu staring at her. She smiled up at him, remembering their "activities" last night.

She smiled lazily up at him "morning gorgeous" she said happily as she pulled him down beside her and snuggled up against his chest. Natsu almost got a nosebleed from her naked body pressing against him.

"What had they done last night?" He gazed down at her in wonder, just then Lisanna rolled onto her back, with one arm still wrapped around him she stretched. Natsu stared down at her breasts in awe, marveling at how at ease she was with showing him her body.

She saw him staring at her chest and smirked "like what you see? You certainly couldn't get enough of them last night!" Natsu blinked then suddenly he remembered he felt his face heat up as he recalled their time together. Lisanna saw him blush and smiled, he was just so cute when he was embarrassed! "Natsu" she said firmly "it's perfectly alright for you to look at my body, you're the only one who's going to see me like this so you better appreciate it fully!"

Natsu was slightly taken aback at how assertive she was being it was different from the Lisanna he remembered and it was….really hot.

Natsu found he was aroused listening to Lisanna boss him around. Lisanna felt his arousal and smiled seductively "that's more like it!" Lisanna pulled him in for a kiss, which Natsu responded to eagerly, shoving his tongue in to her mouth.

Lisanna groaned into the kiss as she felt Natsu dominate her with his mouth. Suddenly Natsu broke off the kiss, much to the disapproval of Lisanna.

He looked at her strangely. "What?" Lisanna asked, irritated that he had stopped. Natsu blushed "so… last night we actually…" Natsu trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. Lisanna scowled at him "was the sex really so unremarkable that you can't even recall us having it?"

Natsu almost jumped out of his skin in panic

"NO!

That's not what I meant, definitely not what I meant! Last night was great! I definitely remember it! It's just that…" Lisanna frowned at him, appeased now hearing that he had enjoyed himself "then what Natsu?" she said not understanding his question, if he could remember it why was he asking? Natsu's face tuned an even deeper shade of red "well you see from what I can remember….last night almost seems almost too good, like a dream kind of, I thought maybe I dreamt it" Lisanna grinned mischievously, she leaned closer to Natsu "so do you dream about fucking me silly a lot?" she asked seductively, Natsu's eyes opened wide

"Because that's what you did last night, you fucked my brains out" Lisanna whispered as she leaned even closer until her lips were touching the shell of his ear

"And I loved every second of it" Something snapped inside Natsu and he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her back on the bed. Lisanna smiled "now that's more like it!" she said as he leaned in to kiss her. She responded eagerly and frowned in annoyance when Natsu broke off the kiss. Natsu smiled apologetically "as much as I want to continue we should really head back" Lisanna sighed dramatically "fine I guess your right, but one more thing we need to get straightened out" Natsu turned towards her tilting his head to one side slightly "what" he asked curiously Lisanna bit her lip "what is there between you and Lucy?"

Natsu frowned, not understanding what she meant. Lisanna sighed, leave it to Natsu to make her spell everything out for him "are you in a relationship with her?" she asked bluntly. Natsu blinked once "what? No!

Of course not!"

Lisanna nodded happily "well good make sure it stays that way!" Natsu smirked "I wasn't planning on starting anything with her anyway" Lisanna stuck her tongue out at him "just making sure" Natsu rolled his eyes "Whatever, now get out of bed you can have the first shower" Lisanna raised one eyebrow "can I now? Well that's very generous of you but I think I have a better idea" she said as she got up from under the covers, completely naked and sauntered over to Natsu, who was completely entranced by the sight of her naked form, she smiled and led him into the bathroom for round two.

**Back at the guild**

Lucy bit her lip "so explain to me again why they didn't come back last night?"

Makarov rolled his eyes

"we've gone through this already Lucy, they got caught up in the celebration's and needed to stay at the village overnight, there's no need to be worried their perfectly capable of taking care of themselves" Makarov said innocently, feigning ignorance of Lucy's feelings for Natsu.

Lucy scowled and looked away "I'm not worried about them getting hurt" she thought bitterly "who know what Lisanna and him got up to last night?"

Lucy tried to get herself to relax "how far could they get in one night realistically?" Lisanna thought "it's not like they would have sex that would be going way too far." Of course it was at that moment that Lisanna and Natsu made their appearance.

"Hey everyone we're back!"

Natsu trumpeted their return Makarov smiled "I wonder if the brat managed to get this right" he thought as he watched Natsu, looking for a sign that would show that the two were finally together.

Natsu and Lisanna had already decided to let their relationship be known right from the get go.

So when everyone looked towards them, she snuck under Natsu's arm and leaned against his chest, putting one hand on his muscular chest.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks Lucy felt like all the air in her lungs had been sucked out of her. Then, to everyone's astonishment and delight Lisanna leaned up and kissed Natsu.

There was complete silence for a moment before the entire guild exploded into spontaneous cheers while Makarov happily danced on the bar "Well done Natsu my boy!" He shouted out loud meanwhile Natsu was looking decidedly uncomfortable with all the attention he and Lisanna were receiving, he usually loved to show off but that was fighting, he didn't like flaunting his relationship with Lisanna so publically.

A sign of his growing maturity?

Probably not.

Lucy felt like she was falling, she had waited too long to make a move and now he was lost to her forever. She scowled, "not if I have anything to say about it!

Look out Lisanna cause I'm gonna steal Natsu from…." She trailed off as she saw something that made her eyes go wide; Natsu's smile. Sure he smiled a lot and laughed a lot but it wasn't the same as what she saw now, he looked so profoundly happy, like he had accomplished all his life goals and ambitions.

She had never seen him smile like that, not with her, not with anyone. She bit her lip if she cared about Natsu then she had to let him go, she couldn't interfere with his happiness for the sake of her own.

She smiled softly, shook her head and went to congratulate the new couple.

**Woot chapter done, not very long but watevs Review plox **

**We will be hearing from Mira and Elfman next chap so don't worry about it I just wanted to get Lucy out of the way I firmly believe that she wouldn't get in their way if Natsu was truly happy so sorry if you were hoping for Lucy to be a rival for Natsu's affection There will be a rival I just haven't decided who yet, Cana maybe? Or perhaps an OC. If you have a suggestion please tell me**


	6. Rage and a new job

**Sup readers! Hope you like this chapter! Side note I started a Fairy Tail community for natsuxLisanna pairings only quality stories so check it out! It's called Nali nation not that you need to know the name to find it, it's the only community for Nali...depressing isn't it? **

"I am dead"

Natsu thought as he faced down the scariest monster he had ever seen in his entire life: Mirajane.

She radiated power as she stood towering over Natsu, who was currently cowering on the floor.

"So you think your man enough to date our little sister eh?" Elfman said, who currently stood a little bit behind his sister, not was wanting to get in between them if they started to fight since he was weaker than both of them "knowing when not to get involved is manly" he thought.

Mira scowled down at Natsu "you had better take care of my little sister" she snarled, her eyes alight with rage.

Natsu was confused, he had expected her to interrogate him about his intentions for Lisanna and the threat of pain if he should ever hurt her, but what he hadn't expected was the anger he saw in her eyes. Natsu frowned, had he done something he shouldn't have?

As far as he was aware it was no crime to date a girl you loved, Natsu couldn't figure it out so he shrugged it off deciding to contemplate it later and deal with the problem at hand "of course I'll take care of her, we're talking about me here right?"

Mira's anger wavered for a moment as she fought the urge to smile before she scowled and stormed off without saying a word.

Lisanna, who had been watching the whole thing worriedly now rushed to her boyfriend's side. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, checking his body for injuries Natsu shook his head "

I'm fine but what was all that about? I didn't think she would react like that!" Lisanna frowned and nodded her head in agreement "ya that was kind of strange wasn't it?"

Lisanna shrugged it off "I'm just glad you're safe"

Natsu grinned "ya your sister is pretty scary eh?" Lisanna giggled a bit before leaning in to kiss him which Natsu responded to eagerly. Unseen by everyone, Mira watched Natsu and her sister with sad eyes and flinched when they kissed, before turning away, unable to watch them anymore.

Makarov walked up to the happy couple "first off I want to say how happy I am for the two of you" both Natsu and Lisanna blushed slightly.

Makarov quirked an eyebrow, if this was how they were going to react every time someone reminded them that they were in a relationship he was going to have more fun with this then he thought.

He smiled inwardly before returning his attention to the couple, who were waiting for him to continue

"but I'm afraid I have to talk with you about something much more serious than the fact that you two are banging" Natsu's jaw practically hit the floor while Lisanna looked like she wanted to run and hide somewhere far away.

Makarov howled with laughter "the look on your faces" he managed to choke out while he rolled on the floor, tears in his eyes.

Natsu growled in anger "just get to the point old man"

Makarov chuckled one last time "yes I suppose you're right, now where was I? Hmm… oh yes, I remember! Natsu, Lisanna I need you two to go on a special job!"

Natsu began to get excited "a special job? Cool! Let's get going!"

Lisanna covered her face with her hands as Natsu made for the door only to be squashed and dragged back by one of Makarovs giant fists.

"Natsu we should probably find out what we have to do before we leave" Natsu thought about this for a moment "ya alright fine what's the job Gramps?"

Makarov became serious as they got down to business "its connected to the job you just came back from, I received word just before you arrived about what you found there" Natsu growled in anger as he thought back to the frightened women huddled in a corner.

Well, not all of them had been frightened,

he thought back to the dungeon there had been one girl who looked to have been around Natsu's age, she had glared at him when he barged in he nodded to himself "good at least those bastards didn't break all of them" he dragged his attention back to Makarov

"There was a girl in there that was apparently captured and taken to the place where we believe this slave trafficking is being directed from, she wants to help us take these thugs down"

Natsu thought for a moment "sounds good, but why us?

There are plenty of other mages who could do this" Makarov scratched his head "not sure why, but she's only willing to help us if you're there Natsu" Lisanna's eyes narrowed at this and Natsu looked puzzled "how could she ask for me? There's no way she knows my name"

Makarov grinned

"well she said she would help if quote: the cute pinked haired fire mage was there"

Natsu blushed and Lisanna emitted a low growl, making Makarov smiled "I'm asking you to go as well because somehow I didn't think you would want to leave Natsu alone for this one" Lisanna fumed angrily "you bet I'm coming!"

Natsu decided it might be best if he changed the subject

"so anyway how does this girl have all this information anyway?"

Makarov scratched his head thoughtfully "no clue, but it's too good of an opportunity to pass up, or do you not want to see these bastards behind bars?"

Natsu grinned "you bet I do!" Makarov smiled "thought so, now you'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning so you better rest up, I've got a feeling that you're gonna need you energy….Natsu" he said, winking suggestively at Natsu. Natsu blushed and Lisanna growled, anger radiating off of her, she was still angry that another girl was calling Natsu cute.

"Why am I so mad? She thought to herself, She had never thought of herself as especially jealous or possessive but the mere thought of another girl being attracted to Natsu….No that wasn't it, she actually liked the thought of women being attracted to him but not being able to have him but they would be spending a lot of time with this girl, who know what she might try?"

She felt herself get even angrier, she turned on her heel and stomped away, but not before hearing Makarov call

"I've arranged transportation for you! Make sure you're there on time!"

She stormed outside angrily, not really sure where she was going until she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

She cried out and attempted to break free but she couldn't seem to manage it

"Oh? Tired of me already Lisanna?"

She let out a sigh of relief "Natsu! You scared me!"

Natsu chuckled "sorry Lisanna but you ran out so fast I didn't get a chance to talk to you."

Knowing now that it was Natsu who held her, she relaxed in his arms, snuggling into his chest "I'm sorry, I just can't stand the thought of another women being with you" she admitted with a slight blush.

Natsu frowned "is that what you're worried about? Lisanna that's ridiculous, just because some girl who saw me for like, a couple minutes while I was rescuing her from a life of slavery thinks I'm cute doesn't mean that I'm suddenly going to leave you"

Lisanna turned in his grasp so that she was facing him and buried herself in his grasp, loving how safe being held by him made her feel "I know I was just being silly, apparently I'm violently possessive of you"

Natsu stroked her hair "you think I'm not? God help the man that try's anything with you" Lisanna giggled a bit before gasping as Natsu reached down and cupped her sex in his hand. She groaned and slowly ground herself against his palm Natsu kissed her on the lips before making his way down her neck, sucking and biting all the way until he reached the base of her neck where he latched on and sucked hard on her. Lisanna inhaled sharply at the sensation before whimpering in disappointment as he pulled away "I think we should continue this back at my place, what do you think?" Lisanna, not trusting herself to speak just nodded eagerly.

Natsu smiled before lifting her up bridal style and setting out at as fast as he could go towards his house.

They could sleep on the way there.

**Alright guys and gals I've got a question for you: should Natsu just call Lisanna by her full name or should he call her Lis? Or some other variation of Lisanna, I don't know, tell me what you think **


	7. sleep?

**Alright readers I've got an idea that I think all of you will appreciate. Ever come across one of those stories that are just a bunch of one-shot lemons between two characters? What would you say if I did that with Natsu and Lisanna? It would probably be entirely lemons If you think this is a good idea leave a review and tell me what you would like to see in a one shot NatsuxLisanna. (P.S. demonwithasoul you want in?)**

Natsu kicked open the door to his house, still carrying Lisanna in his arms.

Luckily for them, Happy was stalking Charle so they would have some privacy.

Lisanna let out a little gasp of surprise as Natsu threw her down on his bed, she propped herself up on her elbows and watched as Natsu slowly stripped himself of his scarf and vest before crawling over to her and pressing his lips against hers.

Lisanna responded eagerly, running her tongue over his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter which he happily gave.

While they were kissing Natsu's hand began to massage Lisanna's right breast, causing her to moan into his mouth.

Natsu removed her vanilla-colored sweater, exposing her black lacy bra which he quickly removed as well.

Now that they were both naked from the waist up Natsu once again began to massage her breasts and her moans filled the room.

Natsu broke the kiss, extracting a growl of displeasure from Lisanna which quickly turned into a moan as he started to suck on her right breast and massage the left one.

After a few minutes of playing with her tits Natsu began to make his way down towards her crotch, Lisanna shivered in anticipation as she watched Natsu's tongue trail down her stomach towards the heat in between her legs she arched to meet him only to have him completely skip over the place where she needed him and work his way down her legs.

Lisanna moaned desperately "Natsu please don't tease, just take me now!" Natsu looked up from where he had been kissing her ankles

"Patience Lis-chan patience"

She faltered for a moment upon hearing her new pet name, feeling a little glow of happiness inside as she decided she liked it very much before turning her attention back to the problem at hand

"I've been waiting all day, now please Natsu just hurry up and take me!"

Natsu pondered for a moment "I suppose you've waited long enough"

he smirked evilly and began to slowly work his way up her legs, Lisanna was getting more and more desperate the closer he got to her womanhood, if he kept this up she felt like she was going to go insane!

Natsu got to the bottom of her shorts and traced his tongue along the border between skin and jean. Lisanna moaned and bucked her hips, too far gone for words, she just prayed he would hurry up.

Natsu unbuckled her pants with his teeth and slowly pulled them down, leaving her panties in place he then proceeded to place a kiss right on her womanhood causing Lisanna to whimper and squirm. Natsu licked her through her panties causing Lisanna to gasp

"Natsu please…" was all she could get out

"Please what Lisa-chan?" Natsu said, licking her through her pantie

"Please…fuck..me!" she ground out.

Natsu smiled and took her underwear in her teeth and ripped it off.

Cold air blew against her hot skin and she gasped at the feeling.

Natsu, deciding that he had teased her enough dove into her pussy, vigorously eating her out Lisanna moaned and wound her hands into his pink hair, trying to push him deeper into her his teeth brushed against her clip and she moaned out his name and began to hump his face

"Oh God…Natsu don't stop It feels so good!"

upon hearing this Natsu pushed his tongue in as far as it could go ohmygodohmygodohmygod Lisanna thought, felling his tongue so far inside her, she could feel her orgasm approaching and rode his face harder, eager to climax. Natsu felt her clench around his tongue and knew she was almost there he started to rub her clit.

"NATSU!"

She screamed as she violently came on his face, her hips jerking uncontrollably, riding her orgasm out.

Natsu greedily lapped up all her juices, loving the way she tasted. Lisanna, after coming down form her Natsu-induced high looked down at him with love and lust in her eyes "Natsu, get up here and fuck me" Natsu grinned, he loved it when his sweet innocent Lisanna turned into this sensual, sex-loving women. He crawled up towards her and Lisanna pulled his face down onto hers giving him a bruising open mouth kiss to which Natsu hungrily responded to.

He slowly lowered himself onto her, rubbing his hard member against her folds, making her buck her hips, forcing him inside.

A groan escaped Natsu's lips as he started to pump in and out of her slowly; Lisanna locked her ankles behind his back so he couldn't completely leave her.

She thrust up to meet him going down. Lisanna was panting hard and moaning loudly "it's a good thing my house is so isolated" Natsu thought to himself "or we would have a lot of explaining to do to the neighbours" he did a double take at how casually he had said "we" like it was already a forgone conclusion that Lisanna would be living with him.

He had to admit that he liked the idea; they would have to discuss the possibility later. He was brought back to reality by Lisanna, who had begun to semi-shout his name with each thrust, he loved the way she said his name it caused him to become even more aroused and he began to thrust into her as hard and as fast as he could, causing her to grow even louder.

Natsu felt his climax approaching and started to kiss her furiously making Lisanna groan

"Natsu, I'm gonna cum!"

Lisanna shouted "me too just hold on a sec I'm.."

"NATSU!" Lisanna screamed at the top of her voice as they went over the edge together.

When Lisanna came to she was lying under the covers of Natsu bed with her head resting on his chest

"Oh you woke up did you?" Natsu asked in a smug tone, smirking down at her Lisanna raised her eyebrow

"You passed out, from pleasure I guess" Natsu said with an arrogant grin on his face,

Lisanna blushed, she knew that this was indeed what had happened, but there was no need for him to be so cocky about it!

"or maybe I was just so bored I fell asleep" she said, Natsu grin faded and looked down at her with hurt in his eyes "really?" he asked in a small voice. Lisanna felt a pang in her heart as she realized that his cockiness was just for show and that he was far from confident in his abilities.

"Natsu" she said seriously "it was incredible, I was only kidding around"

Natsu sagged with relief, he pulled her tighter against him "Oh" he said "that's good" Lisanna giggled and snuggled up against his chest before tensing as she realized something "Natsu" she said in a panicky voice "did you take one of those protection pills"

Natsu rubbed her shoulder reassuringly "don't worry those things last for 24 hours, it will probably last for another hour or so" Lisanna's eyes sparkled "another hour eh?"

Natsu rolled his eyes "you know we have to get up tomorrow right?" Lisanna smirked "who cares?"

Natsu growled in the back of his throat and pulled her on top of him "she makes a good point" Natsu thought before they started again.

**Thought I was going to skip this? Nah I love you guys way too much to do that to you **


	8. Earth

When Natsu woke the sun had just risen and was now glaring through his window. Beside him Lisanna moaned a little as the sun hit her face and turned to hide her face in Natsu's chest Natsu smiled "Lisanna" he said, softly shaking her

"Mmm stop I'm sleepy" Natsu's smile grew, she was so cute!

He hated waking her up but they needed to go if they wanted to catch the train that was taking them to their contact.

Natsu shuddered at the thought of getting on the train, needless to say he wasn't looking forward to it, but it was the only logical way to get to their destination.

He sighed and shook Lisanna again, who was trying her best to press her face as hard as she could against his side, in an attempt to escape the sunlight.

"Lis-chan"

He said softly "wake up and I'll make it up to you" Lisanna's head immediately shot up "why didn't you say so in the first place? Idiot!" Natsu smirked and slowly lowered his head down towards the valley between her legs

Natsu groaned "stupid train" he thought to himself. Lisanna giggled at her boyfriend's predicament "Natsu-kun you really should try to get over this". Natsu glared at her as best he could "easy for you to say! You're not the one who's about to hurl!".

Lisanna smirked as she pulled Natsu down to rest his head on her lap "better now?"

She asked him sweetly Natsu wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer "much better" he mumbled into her lap before falling asleep.

Lisanna stroked his hair absently as she looked around the train car they were in. They had lucked out; they had almost the entire car to themselves, apart from a couple of elderly folk near the front.

Lisanna went through what she knew about the mission: they were going to meet with an unknown source who would direct them to an unknown place to fight with an unknown enemy.

She bit her bottom lip, she had a feeling that there was more to this then they knew about. Lisanna looked down at Natsu who was still sleeping and felt her mood improve.

She really was lucky to be a Fairy Tail mage, she knew the reason the train was so empty was that it was noon on a Tuesday, not many people could be on the train, everyone was either at work or in school.

As mages they would never have to do either of those things. Well, the work part maybe but the work was what they loved. Some would argue that what they did was dangerous but in reality that was what mages loved best about being mages.

Lisanna sighed in contentment and leaned back in her seat.

They had about two hours before their stop; she might as well take a nap. Natsu and Lisanna walked through the streets, looking for the bar that they were supposed to meet their contact at, the "Drunken Boar".

Natsu, now over his motion sickness, had his tough mage persona on; he walked confidently, head held high with a smirk on his face, daring anyone to challenge him.

It was important for Fairy Tail to make the right impression on people.

Lisanna tried to copy him but she didn't look as intimidating as he did.

"It must be easier" she thought" to act like a badass powerful mage when you actually are a badass powerful mage"

They found The Drunken Boar after a couple minutes of searching; it was a two story wooden affair with a surprisingly detailed picture of a boar that appeared to be drunk.

When they walked in the first thing that Lisanna noticed was the smell it was worse for Natsu because of his super sensitive nose it smelled like stale alcohol and sweat.

Natsu looked around, trying to ignore the smell "where is our contact?" He thought to himself before noticing an extremely attractive girl in the corner staring right at him.

She looked around his age she was wearing black pants and boots and a white T-shirt that hugged her body.

Her hair was pitch black and was drawn back in a ponytail that reached her shoulder blades.

Natsu realized with a jolt that he knew this girl, she was the one that had glared at him when he had broken down the door at the castle.

She beckoned for him to come over Natsu tapped Lisanna on her shoulder to get her attention and motioned for her to follow him.

When they reached the table the girls mouth curved upwards in a smile "well look who showed up, my knight in fiery armor or should I say waistcoat?"

Natsu blushed

"Call me Natsu"

the girl's smile grew "alright Natsu"

"And I'm Lisanna" Lisanna butt in, wrapping her arm around Natsu's waist. The girl raised an eyebrow but said "nice to meet you".

Natsu decided to get down to business

"well first off can you tell us you're name"?

The girl turned her gaze back to Natsu "Eve" she said after a moment of silence

"My name is Eve"

Natsu nodded thoughtfully "alright Eve how do you know where these assholes are hiding?" Eve smiled bitterly "because their leader is my dad" Both Natsu's and Lisanna's jaws dropped

"YOU'RE DAD?"

Eve smirked at their reaction "well my adopted dad ya"

Natsu floundered for a second "but but you were a prisoner!"

Eve tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear

"I found out about the girls he had taken and we had a disagreement that ended with a failed jailbreak led by me" she grimaced: "when we got caught he killed the girls escaping and disowned me and sent me to that castle as another one of his slaves" she shuddered.

"If you hadn't gotten there when you did…." Natsu was enraged by this tale "where is he?" he asked with barely contained anger.

Eve raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by the level of power he was emitting "down boy, you can't just go charging into my dad's stronghold"

Natsu grinned "watch me" Eve rolled her eyes

"okay maybe you could but there's a better way, I can show you how to get to him without having to fight a single guard so you can challenge him directly" Lisanna, who had been silent for a while now decided to step in before Natsu got too excited "alright how do we get in?"

Eve turned to Lisanna "there's a tunnel under the castle" Lisanna raised an eyebrow "how….convenient"

"I know I built it myself"

Lisanna's eyebrow climbed higher on her forehead but remained silent on the subject. Eve addressed them both "we should get going if we want to make it there before night fall" Natsu cut in at this "we? You mean me and Lisanna right?"

Eve crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair "nope, I'm coming with you" "

no you're not!"

"yes I am!"

"not!"

"Am!"

"Not!"

Eve rolled her eyes "look I can help you" Natsu leaned forward "oh ya? How?" She seemed to hesitate for a second "I'm a mage" Lisanna, now interested leaned forward to "really? What type of magic?" Eve took a deep breath before replying

"I'm the Earth Dragon Slayer"


	9. the beginning of a Plot

**Sup boys and girls! I has made a plot are you proud of me? I certainly am! Enjoy the chapter! Might be a little shorter then I wanted it to be but whatever Exams are afoot. Oh and I guess I should talk about the situation with threatening to take down all stories with MA content I'm not completely convinced that that will happen but until I know the Nali Lemon story is being put on the back burner for now I won't change any content in this story I really don't think they are going to go through all the M rated stories to see if they're inappropriate **

**7 years ago**

A small girl stumbled through the forest. It was raining and she was caked in mud and grime. Her raven hair was tangled and hung in clumped strands. She was tired and hungry, her feet were sore and she had a gash on her side from when she had fallen off a small cliff a few hours ago. Her eyes were half-lidded and she was almost unconscious from exhaustion. She opened her mouth and called out desperately for her dragon. What responded to her cries was not her dragon but a pack of wolves.

They burst out into the clearing in which she had found herself in they began to circle her slowly, snarling viciously at her, for they smelled the blood that was leaking from her wound.

Eve's eyes narrowed she may be lost and hungry but she would be damned before a bunch of animals took her out she had been trained better than that. She turned her fists into stone and caved the face in of a wolf that jumped at her.

Eve staggered she could barely stand, let alone fight. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. Then out of nowhere an arrow came flying out of the forest and struck a wolf in the side, killing it before it hit the ground. More arrows came sailing out of the tree's killing the rest of the wolves.

Eve felt her legs give out and she began her descent to the ground only to feel herself be caught halfway down by a pair of big, strong hands. She managed to smile up at her savior and tried to thank him but she had already slipped into unconsciousness.

The men gathered around their leader, who was cradling the girl. "Why did you decide to save the girl?" One of the men asked, it was not like their master to be kind. The leader shot him a venomous look "fool did you see her magic?"

The man shrugged, unimpressed "she only got one of them". The leader rolled his eyes "look at her, she's wounded and she clearly hasn't eaten in a while most would have already died but she didn't she's a survivor like me and I'm interested in her magic, I've never seen anything like that before". Now all the men nodded, satisfied that he hadn't gone soft.

The leader slung the girl over her shoulder "now come on let's get back to base and clean her up and see if she's worth keeping" "and if she's not?" The leader raised an eyebrow "then we throw her out"

A brown and green dragon watched his charge being carried away with sadness in his eyes. He swiped a paw through it and turned away, unable to watch his child being taken away. A large red dragon came to stand beside him "it was necessary" he said softly, Iormgand dug his claws into the ground "I am perfectly aware of why we needed to do this" Igneel shook his head "I thought should be reminded".

Iormgand made an angry noise in the back of his throat "do you not care that you had to leave you pup behind?"

The ground shook with Igneel's anger

"of course! Do not question my love for my charge! Natsu..." Igneel broke off and his voice became softer "Natsu is my pride, but we can no longer be there for them" The Earth dragon bowed his head "I apologize my words were born of my own sorrow".

Igneel sighed "I know old friend I know".

Igneel took flight "we must go the dragons are meeting"

**Present Day**

Natsu, Lisanna and Eve were walking through the forest.

Eve had donned a dark red leather jacket the ended at her knees upon leaving the bar, she had insisted that they walk so they wouldn't be seen approaching the stronghold this if nothing else put Natsu in a good mood.

He kept himself occupied by peppering Eve with questions about her Dragon parent. Eve was more than happy to answer and compare notes with a fellow Slayer.

She had been ecstatic when she found out that Natsu was the fire dragon slayer and they had talked excitedly about their parents. Lisanna was happy to listen to them but she was a little upset they seemed to be getting along so well. They had been in the forest for around three hours and the sun was setting, casting a eerie glow on the forest. Eve suddenly stopped "we're almost there" she said "follow me and keep quiet".

Natsu pouted "c'mon! Let's just beat the crap out of them! With two dragon slayers there's no way we can lose!" Eve smirked "the stronghold is filled with soldiers; many of them are mages to, even with two slayers we wouldn't make it through unscathed."

Natsu pouted and Lisanna rolled her eyes "come on Natsu it's just one mission would it kill you to be quiet for once?" Natsu grinned "I could say the same to you, Lisanna" Lisanna blushed and Eve laughed.

Lisanna smacked him angrily "don't do that Natsu" Natsu sniggered again before turning back to Eve "besides don't you think that if we're gonna sneak in through the forest you should lose the jacket?"

Eve glanced down at her red leather jacket before looking at Natsu, one eyebrow raised.

She stared at his pink hair

"you really think this is what stands out most Natsu? Really?" Lisanna giggled and Natsu looked baffled "what? What's so funny?"

Eve smirked and patted his check "don't worry about it hon, now if we're done goofing around we have a stronghold to infiltrate" Natsu nodded "how long until we get there?" Eve pointed "we're here" Lisanna and Natsu followed her gaze, Lisanna's jaw hit the ground and Natsu scratched his head "that" he said very calmly "is a big building" "BIG? THAT GIGANTIC!" Lisanna exclaimed.

She was correct; the stronghold was built into the side of a mountain it was many times bigger than the new Fairy Tail guild and men could be seen patrolling the walls there was no way the three of them could have forced their way in, it was simply too well fortified. Natsu pouted "I still say we can take them!" Lisanna, now having seen the place they were supposed to clear out was now more eager than ever to use stealth "no way Natsu! Its way to dangerous, I would rather make it back to the guild!" as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted them.

Natsu looked like she had punched him in the gut; he flinched away from her and couldn't meet her eyes Lisanna immediately backpedalled "Natsu…I didn't mean to…" Natsu shook his head "it's fine Lisanna" but she could tell that she had hurt him and she felt an ache deep in her heart, she longed to touch him, reach out and cradle his head in her arms until the hurt went away but she couldn't, at least not right now but she vowed that when they got back she would make it up to him.

Eve had been watching this conversation and extreme confusion "Um is there something I'm missing here?" Lisanna and Natsu ignored her, Natsu was looking dead ahead, his eyes were fixated on the stronghold.

"I won't let that happen again Lisanna" he thought grimly to himself

"no matter what."


	10. an ass kicking

**Journal entry #1: at last! I have completed the chapter! Despite my foes attempts to foil me, the fore most being the dastardly internet. Seemingly at every turn it had some new way to distract me from my goal, it embarrasses me to say that it nearly succeeded. I must be more careful in the future for I fear that it has not given up.**

**Any sup readers? It's been a while, well at least longer then I would have liked it to be since I last updated lots of stuff+internet. Any way I have a question, if you could make an avenger team out of anime characters who would be in it? The movie had 6 avengers so that how many you can choose. Mine would be 1: Simon the Digger (gurren lagan) 2: Luffy (onepiece) 3:Natsu (you know what anime) 4: Soul and Maka (Soul eater they come as a pair if you've followed the series you know why) 5:Allen (D. Gray man) 6: Rin (ao no exorcist)**

Natsu, Lisanna and Eve snuck down one of the many corridors in the stronghold. Eve led the way, stopping at every corner to peer around it, making sure the coast was clear before moving on.

She said that they were making their way to the center Natsu didn't know how she could tell all these corridors looked the same to him; gray, gray and more gray.

He could only hope that Eve knew what she was doing, he wanted to get finish this as quickly as possible, he hadn't gone on a job with the rest of his friends since Lisanna got back.

He hoped they weren't waiting for him, he would feel bad if Lucy missed her rent because of him.

He wondered about the man they were about to confront.

Eve had said next to nothing about him, come to think of it she hadn't even told them his name.

He pondered this for a moment before shrugging, it didn't really matter if he knew his name or not in the end it wouldn't change the fact that Natsu needed to beat the crap out of him.

The sound of Eve's voice brought him back to reality "we're almost there" she whispered to them.

Natsu grinned and lit his fists on fire "finally! I'm all fired up!" Eve rolled her eyes "put those away Flame-brain lighting yourself on fire isn't exactly the best way to stay unnoticed" an evil chuckle came from behind them "you're right" a deep voice said "its not".

Natsu spun around just in time to catch a metal club to the face.

He was flung across the hall, slamming into the opposite wall "Natsu!" Lisanna screamed "hahaha! I thought he would give me a bit more fight then that!" The man said. He was completely bald, he was wearing a suit of armor and was carrying a giant metal club.

"I am the great knight Elmo!" He declared proudly. Eve cocked an eyebrow "Elmo? Really?" The knight frowned "yes Elmo what's wrong with that?" Eve smirked "oh nothing" Elmo growled "now you've made me mad! Prepare to die!" He raised his metal club to strike and Eve got ready to fight. Suddenly there was a shout and Natsu flew past Eve and hit Elmo in the face, sending the man flying through several walls.

Natsu rubbed his face "that bastard! He hit me in the face! That really hurt!" Lisanna wrapped him in a hug.

Natsu smirked "you didn't think an attack like that could knock me out did you? I..Ow!" He cried out as Eve smacked him upside the head "what was that for?" He looked around "oh" he said sheepishly "I was a little loud wasn't I?" Eve fumed "you think" she asked, her voice loaded with sarcasm as guard's who had come to check out the noise surrounded them.

Natsu scratched the back of his head "woops" he said.

"Oi! Quit pushing!" Natsu cried out as the guards shoved him and the girls into the throne room. The throne room had a high ceiling with white marble pillars placed evenly along the walls, Lisanna wondered how mere bandits had gotten all of this, they must have found this place or they were much more successful than they had originally thought.

She turned to the center of the room where there was a medium sized throne with a man sitting in it, he was taller than average and had broad shoulders.

He had crimson red hair that was cropped close to his head. He had sadistic smirk firmly in place, Lisanna immediately hated him, he was the typical arrogant bully boy, bar the unusual hair colour. One of the guard's bowed to him "my lord we found these intruders inside the castle" the crimson haired man smirked he got up from his throne, a long black cape flowing behind him, he walked closer to the trio and peered at Eve "my, my is that little Eve?"

Eve spat at him furiously.

He chuckled and wiped it off his face before striking her across the face, she didn't make a sound. She just glared up at the man who had betrayed her. He locked eyes with her and held them for a moment before moving on "and this must be the cavalry" he said mockingly "only two? You have badly underestimated us" Natsu stayed silent, not moving a muscle, he was looking straight forward, barely blinking.

The leader sneered at him "think you're tough boy? Just because you know a little magic you think you're unstoppable? Well you've got another thing coming" he laughed an ugly laugh. Natsu looked at him without flinching "what's your name?

he asked suddenly. The leader froze, his lips pressed together "none of your business" he snapped turning away.

"he doesn't have one" Eve sneered "one of the girls he sold happened to be a mage, she cursed him and took away his name, no one can say it anymore".

The leader turned around, furious "Shut your mouth bitch!" he roared, striking her across the face. Natsu stared at him "do that again and you will regret it" he said calmly. The leader sneered "is that right?" he raised his hand to strike her again "and what are you going to do about it?" his hand started the downward journey suddenly there was a blur and his hand stopped.

He looked over to see Natsu standing there, gripping his wrist to keep him from hitting Eve.

The leader tried to pull his arm back only to find out that he couldn't even budge the hand that was holding him in place.

"How did you free yourself?" he asked confused "those cuffs supress magic!" Natsu grinned and his him hard in the gut, releasing his grip on the man's arm as he did so, the leader was sent flying across the room.

Natsu stood there with his head lowered, he was shaking with rage, no longer able to contain the anger he felt boiling inside him, flames erupted from his skin, and shot up into the air, blowing a hole in the roof. The bandit looked up to see Natsu standing in the middle of a pillar of flame, his eyes were glowing red, for the first time he noticed the Fairy Tail symbol on his shoulder "Salamander" he whispered in terror before getting a grip, this was a child, he could take him! Natsu used this opportunity to deal with the guards and break Lisanna's and Eve's cuffs. Eve looked up at him in awe, she wasn't even close to this level of power.

Lisanna whispered to her "we might want to back away a bit" Eve nodded dumbly and followed Lisanna to the opposite end of the hall, where they watched the two men face off.

The leader gathered stone around him making a suit of armor made of rock "let's see you break through this!" he said as his armor grew spikes.

Eve frowned "how is Natsu going to break through that?" she asked Lisanna quietly Lisanna shrugged "not sure, he must have some sort of plan" they watched as Natsu studied the armor for a moment before grinning, that grin, more than anything terrified the leader.

Natsu shot forward leaving a trail of fire in his wake his fist collided with the armor, blood spurting out of his hand. Lisanna gasped and Eve's mouth dropped as the armor shattered like glass.

The leader stared at Natsu for a moment, which was all he had time for because Natsu's fist collided with his face, he felt his nose break and he was thrown against the wall again, this time however Natsu didn't let him get up, his fists were a blur of fire, so fast it almost looked like he had more than two hands.

Natsu let out a roar of anger and through the leader across the room. Natsu thought of the girls in the dungeon and what had been done to them and his rage spiked up, the last time he had been this angry was in Edolas when they broke off part of the crystal that was holding Grey and Erza. His flames grew even larger and everyone looked in awe as the flames took on the shape of a dragon with its wings spread.

Natsu was enraged beyond words; he was enraged beyond even yelling at that point, how could someone do that to innocent women? he was going to make this man pay.

The leader was barely conscious, it was all he could do to raise his head and watch his oncoming death.

Natsu flew across the room, raising his fist for the finishing blow, suddenly Lisanna appeared in front of him "Stop!" she said, arms spread out on either side.

Natsu froze but didn't stand down, his flames still raged, Lisanna stepped toward him, wrapping him in a hug, not caring about the fire, she knew instinctively that it wouldn't burn her, she was right the fire was warm, it felt like she was bathing in sunlight.

"You're better than him" she whispered. Natsu's flames died down, he slumped into her arms for a moment before looking up at his girlfriend "I could have killed you" he whispered, Lisanna smirked "no you couldn't have" pulling him tighter into the embrace which Natsu returned.

Natsu, Lisanna and Eve stood outside the fortress the mission was complete, after defeating the leader it had been simple, if tedious to clean out the rest of the bandits, who were now on their way to prison.

They now stood together, Eve was the first to break the silence "well I guess that's it then" she said, sadness her voice Natsu nodded happily "yep mission complete" he agreed.

Eve nodded her head "you should probably head back to your guild now" Natsu grinned "yep" Eve stared at the ground

"well I guess I'll be seeing you then" once again Natsu agreed with her. Eve bit her lip and turned to leave but was stopped by Natsu, who sounded confused "where are you going?" he asked Eve shrugged

"not sure I'll figure something out" Natsu scratched his head, his eyebrow coming together as he frowned "so why don't you come with us?"

Eve froze and turned around "pardon?" she said desperately trying to keep the hope out of her voice. Natsu put his hands behind his head and leaned back a little "why not join Fairy Tail?" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "can I?" she asked Natsu tilted his head "of course, why wouldn't you be able to?" he asked "you clearly have it" Eve and Lisanna were confused by this "have what?"

they asked together Natsu looked startled for a moment before smiling "oh right I forgot you guys can't see it"

"See what?" both girls asked Natsu waved his hand dismissively "don't worry about it, anyway want to join?" Eve couldn't contain a smile "of course!" she exclaimed happily.

Natsu nodded once and turned to go "good" he said "now let's get back to the guild, I need a drink"

The girls followed him, both wondering what it was that he could see that they couldn't.

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**Review and what not!**


	11. Spontaneous combustion

**SUP Readers? New chappy! Tenrou story ark initiate! Are you excited? I'm excited. Well whatever today I want to know what other pairings you want to see in my story review and tell me what you want to see Ex: GajeelxLevy or GrayxCana or something whatever you want ON WITH THE STORY!**

When they got back to the guild Natsu introduced Eve to everyone. As expected they welcomed her with open arms and before long the entire guild was having a party in honour of their new Nakama.

Eve chose to get a brown Fairy Tail mark on the side of her neck she seemed a little surprised that she was getting this much attention but before long she was smiling and laughing with them like they were old friends.

The only people absent were some of the younger members of the guild Natsu walked over to Makarov "hey gramps where's freezer brain at?' Makarov smiled at Natsu's nick name for Grey "he's doing a solo mission just like most of the other young guild members, don't you remember that the S-class trials begin soon? I'm choosing the candidates tomorrow"

"What? That's tomorrow!" Natsu flung his arms up in the air "crap! What am I going to do?" Makarov smiled, like it was even possible for Natsu to not make the cut! But he couldn't tell Natsu just yet "well Natsu there's always next year" Natsu slumped in his seat, completely dejected.

Makarov had to hide a smile; it was too easy to tease this boy.

He looked at Natsu; he was completely different from the small boy that he had taken off the streets so many years ago. That was what children tended to do after all, change. He smiled, thinking back to the day when he found Natsu preparing to take on two thugs that were robbing an elderly couple.

Makarov turned back to the bar and called for another beer, the night was still young and the party would last for many more hours after all.

Natsu and Lisanna walked back to his home it was late for the party had stretched into the night. Lisanna was slightly drunk and had to clutch Natsu for support. Natsu was still worried about the S-class trials he wondered if he still had a chance.

Lisanna swayed and staggered all the way back to his home, Happy had fallen asleep at the guild, panther lily had challenged him to a drinking contest and Happy couldn't back down because Carla was there, he had fainted after one mug.

Natsu sighed as Lisanna fell over for the fifth time since leaving the Guild. He decided it would be easier to just carry her on his back. He hoisted her up onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They made much better time that way, when they got back to the house Natsu lay Lisanna down on the bed as gently as he could. She was already asleep, she looked so peaceful, Natsu smirked as he imagined the hangover she would have in the morning.

He laid down beside her and thought about the S-class trials, every year he had tried his hardest to be one of the eight that would take the test and this was the first year he thought he had a real chance at getting in, he knew he was in the top eight in Fairy Tail, there was no question, in fact he probably had been for the past couple of years but strength wasn't all they were looking for.

He had been passed over in previous years because Makarov had said he wasn't mature enough. He sighed miserably, at this rate he was never going to find Igneel. There was nothing he could do about it now though, he fell asleep trying to forget about the Trials.

Natsu had woken up in a poor mood, he had been kept awake worrying about if he was going to be picked or not but as he had predicted, Lisanna now had the mother of all hangovers, it had taken her nearly an hour to get out of bed and when they left the house she had almost fallen over when the sun hit her eyes. Natsu chuckled and Lisanna scowled at him "shut up" Natsu's grinned "I didn't say anything" Lisanna punched him and Natsu dramatically clutched his arm "ow Lis-Chan! That really hurt!" Lisanna's scowl softened slightly and she sighed miserably "fine let's just get to the guild" Natsu chuckled "I'm sure Mira is going to be impressed" Lisanna moaned "don't remind me"

Everyone in Fairy Tail was gathered around the stage, waiting to hear who would be chosen. Erza, Mira and Gildarts were already standing on the stage and now they were waiting with baited breath for the Master to come out.

Mira was currently glaring at Lisanna and Natsu, Lisanna because she had drank too much and Natsu because apparently he should have stopped her from drinking. Natsu had noticed that Lately Mira seemed to be getting more upset over things, especially when it involved him, had she done something to her? He couldn't think of anything, he shrugged, either she would get over it by herself or she would bring it up, there was nothing he could do about it.

Little did he know that there was a third person she was glaring at, Eve who was standing far too close to Natsu for her liking. In fact she was basically pressing her chest against his arm, either Natsu didn't notice in the packed crowd or he was ignoring it.

A cry went up as Master Makarov stepped on to the stage "greetings, my friends! I know you have all been waiting for this moment for a long time so I'll get right to business! Every year eight of the most deserving are selected to test themselves in an attempt to become an S-class mage! This year the trials will take place on are sacred ground: Tenrou Island!" there were "ooohhhs!" of excitement from the assembled members.

Makarov held up his hand for silence "the names of the eight mages up for promotion this year are: Juvia Luxor, Elfman, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Cana Alberona, Levy Mcgarden, Fried Justine and Lisanna Strauss!"

Lisanna choked on the coffee she had been drinking Natsu was immediately by her side he hit her on the back until she stopped "me?" she managed to gasp between heaving breaths "why me?" Makarov smirked

"well Lisanna I've been watching you for a long time not and I think that yo-" Lisanna interrupted him "I got back less than two weeks ago!" Makarov thought for a moment before saying "good point" he laughed before turning on his heel and disappearing behind the stage.

Lisanna floundered for a moment before slumping back into her seat Natsu was grinning "this is awesome! Now we can go together!" Lisanna smiled weakly.

Natsu peered down at her "what's wrong?" he asked, sounding confused Lisanna buried her face in her hands "there's no way I can compete against you guys! Why did the Master choose me?"

Natsu slammed his fist on the table. Lisanna jerked up in surprise along with a few other guild members

"what's with all this loosing talk?" he demanded angrily "you saying you're gonna give up before you even try?"

Lisanna sighed "I just don't think I'm strong enough"

Natsu shook his head "you can't think like that, don't think about how bad you think you'll do, just try as hard as you can and don't give up!"

Lisanna went quiet Natsu pondered for a moment "you know what? You haven't really gotten the chance to use you're magic since you got back what you need is a battle!"

Lisanna looked surprised "I fought those bandits last week" she pointed out but Natsu waved his hand dismissively

"those guys were super weak you need to put your abilities to the test, that way you might feel a little more confident"

Lisanna thought about i

t "I hope you don't want me to fight you" she said after a time and Natsu laughed

"hell no! we want to raise your confidence remember? Oh hay I know! How about Eve?"

Lisanna agreed since almost anyone was better than fighting Natsu.

Her boyfriend waved to Eve "Oi! Come over here for a sec!" Eve walked over, looking curious "what's up?"

"I want you to fight Lisanna" Natsu said bluntly, Eve rose an eyebrow "any particular reason why?"

Natsu thought for a moment "It will make her feel better" Eve smirked "I wouldn't be too sure about that" Lisanna rose to the challenge "think you can beat me?" Lisanna got up from her seat Eve crossed her arms "bring it"

Lisanna bristled "let's bring this outside" Natsu followed the two outside, along with most of the guild members who were eager to see the two girls go at it. Eve took up a fighting position "you ready to get your ass kicked?" Lisanna smirked "that's my line!" The crowd tensed as the girls prepared to fight Eve's fists turned into rock and Lisanna began to transform she reached down inside herself and pulled up her magic, she decided to start with Tigress, she released her magic to transform.

Lisanna Strauss burst into flames.


	12. a tiger and a ship

**SUP READERS! **

Everyone looked at Lisanna in horror; Natsu stared at her, unable to move. For the first time in his life he was afraid, truly and absolutely terrified.

He would never have thought in a million years that he would ever be scared of fire but at that moment he could not think of anything more terrifying but as quickly as the flames had appeared they vanished, leaving a very startled but unharmed Lisanna standing there. She looked around "umm, did I just catch on fire?"

After a moment of stunned silence everyone crowded around her, Natsu was right beside her, checking her body for injuries, Lisanna waved them off "I'm fine, really I am!"

After much reassuring Lisanna managed to get them to back off a little.

Now they were trying to figure out what had just happened. Master Makarov stepped forward "I think I can help explain" Lisanna looked at him curiously he started to talk "magic is an essential part of our bodies, without it we wouldn't be able to survive, in many ways it is the most precious thing we possess, when two people, enter an, ahem relationship sometimes magic will be shared between the two individuals, more accurately the stronger of the two will give the other part of their magic, making his or her partner stronger. They will regain the lost magic of course but the boost it gives their partner is permanent, Lisanna you probably haven't used your magic since you got together with Natsu correct? The fire was built up magical power you had stored up"

Lisanna thought about this for a moment before grinning "so I'm stronger now?"

Makarov smiled "why don't you continue the fight and find out?"

so once again Lisanna and Eve too up positions opposite to one another, Lisanna called on her magic again

"Animal takeover: Tigress!"

suddenly the ground seemed a lot closer, there was a collective gasp from the audience Lisanna blinked "what?" she asked confused

"am I on fire again?" she looked down at her paws, nope no fire so why was everyone- wait, paws! She looked back down, it was true, instead of hands she had paws, not just the overgrown paws she got normally, proper paws.

Natsu stepped forward "Lisanna" he said excitedly "you're a Tiger!" everyone looked at the pure white Tiger that was standing where Lisanna had been a few moments ago.

She was sleek and graceful, strong and intimidating. She was the perfect specimen. Lisanna tried to get a better look at herself she arched her head and saw part of her back and saw it was covered in white fur. Her mouth spread apart in what would have been a grin in human form but now looked like a ferocious snarl.

Eve swallowed and took a step back "what's the matter? Scared?" Lisanna taunted Eve, it seemed like she could still talk in tiger form.

Eve scowled "of an overgrown cat? Please" her fists turned into rocks and she charged at Lisanna, they met in the middle of the ring Eve struck down but Lisanna turned in mid leap, landing on front paws, Eve stumbled and Lisanna stuck with her hind paws, bucking like a horse, sending Eve flying, Eve redirected herself using her hand and flipped over onto her feet.

"Earth dragon roar!"

A mass of dirt and rock came flying out of her mouth and flew at Lisanna. It hit and dust flew everywhere. Suddenly Lisanna in tiger form came hurdling out of the debris, she hit Eve head on sending them both flying and starting a close quarters fight, neither one was backing up, Eve threw punches while Lisanna twisted every which way, snapping at her with her new fangs, she was amazingly agile, even though it wasn't a form she was used to she moved like she actually was a tiger.

Suddenly Lisanna ducked down, dodging a haymaker from Eve, she went through her legs and twisted her body, making Eve trip and fall with a surprised shriek.

Lisanna kept moving, as Eve was falling she twisted around, and batted at her head with a paw sending Eve flying across the ground. She was on her feet in an instant though. Eve smirked "all done with our warm up now?" she asked cockily Tiger-Lisanna purred and licked one of her paws "of course"

After thirty minutes of intense combat both girls fell to the floor exhausted, Lisanna was disappointed she hadn't been able to win, she had been doing so well at the start. Then the guild descended around them, offering words of congratulations to both of them. Natsu appeared beside her grinning "that was awesome" he complimented her, she shrugged "I didn't win though did I?" Natsu chuckled "you just matched a dragon slayer!" how many others can say the same thing?" Lisanna blushed at the compliment, she got up and went over to Eve "that was a good fight" she said with a smile on her face. Eve grunted "next time I'll win for sure!" Lisanna smile grew even larger "not if I have anything to say about it!" She looked at Eve "I have an idea! Will you be my partner for the S-class trials?" Eve looked up; surprised "me?" she asked disbelievingly, she thought for a moment then shrugged her shoulder "I suppose I can if you want" Lisanna clapped her hands together "alright! They had better watch out!" Natsu watched, happy that his girlfriend had gotten her confidence back, even happier that she was now a real competitor in the trials. Makarov clapped his hands "excellent! Now if we are done fighting I think we should go back inside, we seem to be disturbing the peace" The guild members looked around guiltily and saw the dirty looks they were getting from citizens who had lived there long enough to no longer be impressed by Fairy Tail's antics, now they were just irritated that they were blocking an entire street. Lisanna and Eve blushed and the rest of the guild looked sheepish Makarov shook his head in weary amusement before turning to go back inside.

The day finally came when it was time to leave for Tenrou Island along with Master Makarov, Erza, Mira and Gildarts the partners were: Natsu and Happy, Lisanna and Eve, Cana and Lucy, Freid and Bixlow, Elfman and Evergreen, Levy and Gajeel, Juvia and Wendy and finally Gray and Loke. They were all loaded up on a boat, which Natsu was not too happy about, he collapsed to the floor the second he stepped on to the ship, at the moment Happy was trying to drag his friend farther on deck so he wouldn't fall off when the ship started moving, the others watched with bemused expressions in their faces. Eve leaned over to Lisanna "shouldn't you help him? He's your boyfriend after all"

Lisanna smirked "give it a couple more minutes"

Eve giggled "your evil".

Finally Makarov come onboard "alright kids! It's time to go!"

The wizards on board cheered as the ship set sail, well except for Natsu, who moaned louder and turned even greener. Lisanna leaned against the rail looking forward and wondered what was in store for them.

**Tenrou Island**

Mavis, the first Master and founder of Fairy Tail stirred from her slumber, something had awakened her, something was approaching no someone was approaching she concentrated, looking for what she had sensed, her eyes shot open and she gasped in astonishment.

Could it be after all these years? She expanded her consciousness to find him, she found the ship he was sailing on and got a mental image of him.

she smiled, it was nice to know that her blood lived on after all these years and now he was coming to her. "Hurry my descendant, I am waiting for you" she said softly, looking out over the ocean "

She drifted back into sleep to await her descendant and she pondered to herself

"I wonder where he gets the pink hair from?"

**Ha! You all thought she was getting a dragon soul takeover, but I showed you! XD**

**Oh shnap Natsu is related to Mavis? What will happen next?**

**Did I fuck up that fight scene? Idk I'm not sure If it was any good. Let me know in the comments**


	13. Battle!

**So this story has officially gotten over 10,000 hits! I think that's pretty cool so ya, thanks to everyone who reads this crap XD last chap for atleast a month since im going to camp :( **

Natsu eyed the paths that remained.

The group had arrived at Tenrou island and the first challenge had been revealed to be a battle, there were eight paths, down three of those paths were S-class wizards, one of them was a path with no fight at all and the remaining four paths were in pairs so that there would be two battles of two.

A couple of the paths were already closed off, his gaze fell on path "E" and he grinned "E for Erza, right? Let's go!" Happy blanched "WHY WOULD YOU CHOOSE ERZA!" he screamed, Natsu was already entering the tunnel so he didn't hear him Happy's sweat dropped as he followed Natsu into the tunnel "maybe we'll get lucky and get the peaceful route" Happy thought hopefully.

**Meanwhile**

Lisanna and Eve were facing off with Juvia and Wendy, Lisanna decided that this was probably one of the better match ups they could have gotten, at least this way they had a chance at victory, which is more than they would have if they had faced off against the majority of contestants and any of the S-class.

She shuddered to think what would have happened if they had come across her big sister. She edged closer to Eve "got a plan?" she whispered to her partner, a tick mark appeared on Eve's forehead "why should I be the one with a plan? You're the one competing here, not me!" Lisanna scowled "fine let's take Wendy out first since she boost Juvia's strength and speed" Eve nodded in agreement, Lisanna transformed into tiger mode "let's go!" she cried out rushing head first at Juvia.

Juvia raised her hands, preparing to attack but at the last second Lisanna jumped out of the way, displaying incredible speed, Juvia blinked once, how was she moving so fast? While Juvia tried to figure out where Lisanna had gone Eve came up unseen and slugged her in the face with a rock covered fist. Juvia cried out in surprise and went crashing into the cavern wall.

Then Lisanna and Eve attacked Wendy together, it was a two on one, Wendy had no chance, they tried not to hurt her as much as they could and Wendy surprised them by sending Eve flying with her Air dragon roar before Lisanna knocked her down with a sweep of her paw.

She looked regretfully at her unconscious form, feeling like crap for attack a little girl.

She didn't have much time for regret though because Juvia had gotten back up, a jet of water hit Lisanna square in the face knocking her against the cavern wall, her vision blurred and dimmed but she fought her way back to consciousness. When her eyes came back into focus she saw Juvia facing off against Eve, Juvia was mostly water at that point, darting every which way.

Eve couldn't keep track of her, she was about to lose the fight, Lisanna got to her feet, well paws and rushed to help she lunged at Juvia but she just went right though her she tumbled and landed awkwardly, Juvia smiled "you can't hit Juvia with your attacks" Eve scowled "whatever, we're still gonna kick your ass!"

Juvia smiled serenely "you have a big mouth girl".

Inspiration hit Lisanna like a ton of bricks she transformed back into a human and gave Juvia the naughtiest smile she could muster

"Gray didn't seem to mind our big mouths last night!"

Juvia's mouth dropped, her body retuned to its solid form and she turned fire truck red before going deathly pale. "you-you and gray?" that's all she managed before Lisanna clobbered her over the head, knocking her unconscious.

Eve stared at her "what was that all about?" she asked since she hadn't really seen Juvia in full stalker mode yet.

Lisanna looked at Juvia who was moaning about Gray in her sleep and rolled her eyes "something I'll regret later, now let's get out of here before she wakes up!"

**Back with Natsu….**

Happy's mouth hit the ground; there was no way that they were that unlucky! But it was true, before them stood Gildarts, wearing a smile that made Happy want to scream and run away. However it seemed that it had the opposite effect on Natsu, who acted as if he had just won a lottery. He fist pumped "alright! We get to fight Gildarts!" he exclaimed happily "DON'T ACT HAPPY ABOUT IT!" Happy cried out in horror "we're screwed!" Natsu grinned and slammed his fist into an open palm "let's do this!" he shouted excitedly.

Gildarts, who had been watching up until now decided it was time for him to say something, he had been hoping to get Natsu since he hadn't really gotten a chance to see how much stronger he had gotten in the two years he had been away.

"You know it's okay to quit! There's always next year!" he called mockingly from across the cavern.

He watched and waited for Natsu reaction. He didn't have to wait long, Natsu roared out his reply and charged across the field, Gildarts sighed and shook his head, stopping Natsu with one hand, it seemed that Natsu hadn't learned at all in the past two years- suddenly his thought were cut off when Natsu bopped him on the nose, Gildarts blinked and staggered back a pace, his eyes crossing to look at his nose, which now had a trickle of blood running out of it.

Natsu blinked once before Gildarts sent him flying across the cavern but Natsu barely felt the blow, He had hit Gildarts! He had never been able to do that before, he was incredibly pleased by this proof that he had improved. "hey boy! Don't get too cocky just because you managed to hit me once!" Natsu grinned "bring it on old man!" Gildarts looked at Natsu thoughtfully, he had thought the boy was just being carless, but he had managed to hit him.

When someone does something stupid and succeeds it's called brave or even smart sometimes, its only when you do something stupid and fail do you get called an idiot.

Gildarts shook his head, now it was time to put this child to the test; he needed to find out just how much Natsu had improved. He crossed his arms and waited for his next move.

**Half an hour later**

The teams had assembled on the other side of the mountain where they battled the teams that had been eliminated so far were Juvia and Wendy and Fried and Bixlow the only one left now were Natsu and Happy, Lisanna was a little worried but she knew Natsu could take care of himself "I wonder who Natsu had to battle?" Lucy asked curiously Elfman spoke up "we battled Mira" Lucy nodded "who got Erza?" Gray and Loke raised their hands and Lucy paled "that only leaves Gildarts!" the other members lost a little bit of their color just thinking about battling Gildarts.

Lisanna bit her lower lip "he won't do any permanent damage will he?" Gray shrugged "probably not" Lisanna felt a vein pulse in her forehead "probably!" Gray shifted uncomfortably "well almost certainly" Lisanna growled and stalked away.

Levy shrugged her shoulders "better him than any of us" Gray eyed her "what's that supposed to mean?" Levy shrugged again "well if anyone was going to battle Gildarts and not be permanently injured it would be Natsu, Gildarts isn't known for holding back" Gray puffed up his chest "are you saying that Flame brain is stronger than me?" he demanded. Everyone looked at him "um yes" Levy said slowly as if speaking to an idiot.

Gray looked like he was about to disagree when Natsu and Happy emerged from the final tunnel, Natsu's eyes looked dead, as if he was walking in a daze, he didn't acknowledge any of them, he just walked over to the nearest tree and slumped down, staring off into space. Gildarts emerged from the tunnel and glanced at Natsu before walking away.

Lisanna approached Natsu hesitantly, laying a hand on his shoulder which he didn't acknowledge. "Natsu?" Lisanna said in a small voice, he tensed, before relaxing, he rested a hand on top of hers and leaned back against the tree "are you alright?" Lisanna asked worriedly, Natsu seemed to consider a second before saying "I think so, I just need to think about some stuff" that worried Lisanna almost as much as his near comatose state he had come out of the tunnel in.

"what happened?"

Natsu's eyes lost focus "I passed" he stayed silent for a moment before looking up at her "I'll be fine, Gildarts just gave me some stuff to think about" Lisanna looked at him for a second before kissing the top of his head.

She walked off to tell the others that Natsu would be fine.

About five minutes later Makarov walked in "alright kids, who's ready for round 2?"

Natsu was the first to answer.


	14. Contact

**IM BACK! Hooray! Been a while but while I was gone I got some good ideas and actually wrote a couple chapters! So whenever I feel like copying them on the computer I will be uploading them! **

**One more thing that I've decided is that I will probably end this story at the end of the Tenrou island arc but don't worry! I will make a sequel. I feel like most of my ideas are not really related to the Nali aspect of the story which is why I made this story in the first place. I also have other stories I want to work on either a Soul eater story or a fic of one of my favourite book series (probably either Dresden files or Skulduggery pleasant, if you haven't read wither of those series I recommend them), but this won't happen until I get to an acceptable ending for this story. At least that's what I'm thinking right now.**

Natsu and Happy scrambled through the dense jungle. Well, Natsu di, Happy glided merrily along beside him with an annoying smile on his face.

Every once in a while Natsu would shoot him a grumpy look, which would usually result in him smacking into a branch face first.

All things considered he was not in a good mood, the foliage had proved too thick to see anything from the air so they were forced to search on foot, Happy had just enough room to use his wings but Natsu had to walk.

He was becoming increasingly frustrated with their lack of progress, where_ was_ Mavis's grave? "Natsu" Natsu looked up; the voice had been so quiet that he thought he had imagined it.

He turned to Happy "did you hear that?"

Happy tilted his head, with a frown on his face "hear what?" he asked worriedly, knowing that Natsu tended to overheat when he got upset.

"Natsu"

This time the voice was louder and he knew that he wasn't hearing things "that! Didn't you hear that voice!?" He exclaimed and, not waiting for Happy's reply, he set off in the direction the voice had come from.

Happy tried to follow him but in the dense foliage he couldn't keep up and was soon left behind.

Gajeel and Levy wandered through the jungle, having absolutely no idea where to go.

Levy was beginning to get frustrated at their lack of progress, if there had been a challenge that she thought she would excel at, it was this one and yet they had been walking for hours and she still had no idea of where to go.

Gajeel was being incredibly patient, his face had remained passive and neutral the entire time, only talking when Levy asked him a question directly, he had never complained or questioned her and she was extremely grateful for that, even if he was being a little quiet. She had expected the silence to be awkward but it was actually kind of nice.

She was still working out how she could have such feeling to a man who had beat the crap out of her and her team, although it's not like it hadn't been a fair fight.

He had challenged and completely overpowered them within mere seconds but that's because he was so strong. The whole chaining them to the tree thing had been unpleasant but it's not like he had nailed them there.

And besides he had more than made up for it with his service to the guild, she remembered how he had blocked that lighting bold when Laxus had attack her.

She bit her lower lip and glanced at Gajeel and found herself staring into his eyes. It was only for a spilt second but she was certain she had seen it; he had been looking at her! When she looked at his face she was even more surprised to notice a light blush dusting his cheeks.

She quickly turned her head back forward, her head spinning, did he feel the same way about her? Surely big, strong, confident Gajeel couldn't find anything attractive in a small, frail girl like herself.

Suddenly Gajeel moved in front of her, making Levy walk into his back, she let out a startled umph before scowling at Gajeel "why did you stop?" he held up his hand for quiet "there are two people watching us" he said in a calm voice.

Levy shrugged "it's probably just another pair, let's move on" she said carelessly but Gajeel shook his head "I don't recognize their scent. He began to scan the forest, searching for a possible threat.

Levy tensed up, getting ready to fight or flee. If there was one thing she knew about Dragon Slayers, it was that their nose is rarely wrong.

Suddenly to figures burst out of the bushes, one was a samurai and the other was…..a chicken. Despite their odd appearance it was clear these two were dangerous. Gajeel moved himself between Levy and the threat "go find Master Makarov" Gajeel told her, never taking his eyes off his opponents.

Levy shook her head "I can't leave you by yourself, I can help!"

Gajeel smiled "I know you can but if these two are here that means there is probably more of them, the others could be in danger, you need to warn them! I'll take care of them while you warn everyone else okay?"

Levy knew he was right but she still didn't want to leave him, she bit her lip for a moment, while she thought it over. Without warning she reached up and kissed him, Gajeel's eyes flew open before returning the kiss. Levy broke it off, panting slightly "come back okay?" she said before turning and fleeing into the bushes.

Gajeel turned back to his opponents, who were fuming that he had been ignoring "all done?" the chicken asked sarcastically.

Gajeel grinned "not yet"

**Soooo ya that's my first chap in a while, it's short, I know but hope you like it leave a review to give me your idea's or to just tell me how awesome I am :)**


	15. Power Up

**Soo…sup readers? Its been a while, as you probably guessed I got a little bored with this story, but Here's another chap, hope its up to par. I haven't stopped writing, I've been working on several other fic's, which I will start to upload after im done with this one. It might take a while but I am determined to finish this story because that's what you guys deserve. Hopefully the gap in between this upload and the next will be exponentially shorter.**

Natsu stood in the middle of a clearing. The clearing was almost perfectly circular and was surrounded by tall rock walls. The ground was covered in tall grass and trees were everywhere he looked, which was strange considering the tiny amounts of sunlight the shrubbery would get in a day. The voice had stopped, to Natsu's great relief; it had been driving him crazy. He couldn't help but follow it, like a dog whistle that only he could hear. Natsu paused for a moment and decided he didn't like that comparison but couldn't think of another one. He turned his attention back to the clearing. On the far side there was a grave that seemed to be glowing.

Natsu got excited, was this Mavis's grave? Could he have actually found it? Natsu approached the grave with as much caution as he could when he was excited. Which is to say he practically sprinted towards it, paying no attention for possible traps or ambushes.

He skidded to a halt in front of the grave and examined it curiously, it was made out of some sort of white rock, marble maybe and to his intense joy the inscription read "here lays Mavis, the founder of Fairy Tail" Natsu fist pumped excitedly "woohoo! I found it! You here Gramps?" he called out, expecting Master Makarov to pop out any moment and declare him the winner. When no one appeared Natsu frowned, was this a fake perhaps?

But looking at the grave he could tell this was the real deal. He scratched his head "what going on?" he wondered out loud "this island has been invaded" a female voice responded from behind him, making Natsu nearly jump out of his skin. He gave a startled cry and leaped away from the source of the voice, spinning around as he did so. In front of him there has a floating girl, she was wearing a long white dress and she had white-blonde hair.

She was levitating about a foot off the ground, which was disconcerting but he had seen weirder. His main concern was why there was a random girl on Fairy Tail's sacred island. He opened his mouth to speak but the girl cut him off "my name is Mavis, you know me as the creator of your guild, Fairy Tail" she motioned to the grave behind her "this is my resting place, I have slept for a long time, but not as long as most, for I have been awakened" she paused, clearly waiting for Natsu to ask what made her awaken.

Natsu snorted "you're Mavis? Like hell I'll just believe you!" Mavis blinked and tilted her head to one side, like she didn't understand why he wouldn't believe a woman who had been dead for over one hundred years would be floating in front of him.

After she stopped looking surprised she started to look angry, her eyebrows furrowed and she crossed her arms as she glared at him "not only am I Mavis, founder of Fairy Tail, I am also your ancestor, you are my many greats grandson, my direct descendant, and I was going to help you, but now I'm not so sure". Natsu gaped; he was related to the founder of Fairy Tail? Ridiculous!

But at the same time it felt…right somehow, like he had always known. He considered Mavis for a moment "suppose I believe you" he began cautiously "what do you mean the island has been invaded? And what help do you offer?" Mavis brightened immediately, she clapped her hands together "excellent! I knew you would see sense!" Natsu tried to protest "I'm not saying I believe you I just- Mavis completely ignored him "a guild called Grimoire Heart, they will destroy you and this island with you if they are allowed to have their way" Natsu growled "what am I doing standing here then? I have to go warn Makarov!" Mavis raised a hand "your master has already been defeated by the leader of Grimoire Heart."

Natsu froze, his hands slowly clenched into fists "oh?" he said, his voice deadly and quiet he turned back to Mavis "well I guess I'll just have to kick his ass" he didn't exclaim it or boast like he usually did, he felt a cold not of rage in his belly and if he let it out e wouldn't be able to control himself.

Mavis considered his statement for a moment "with your current power, it is possible for you to obtain victory" she conceded reluctantly "but it will not be easy, you are my last living descendant, I wish to bestow what power I can upon you" Natsu grinned "sounds good to me!" Mavis smiled at his gung ho attitude "very well, prepare yourself and I will show you the strength of our bloodline" she hesitated "I should warn you, this will not be pleasant, permanent power transfers can be quite painful, even when passed down from father to son, and this magic hasn't been used in one hundred years" Natsu planted his feet firmly on the ground he thought of Lisanna and all his other friends.

He thought of Makarov, lying somewhere on the island, injured and in need of help.

He locked eyes with Mavis "do it"

Gajeel bent over at the waist, leaning on his knees as he panted heavily. The two mysterious warriors lay defeated on the ground, but it had been a close thing, he had pulled through by the skin of his teeth. "Gajeel!" he looked around to see Levy and Wendy racing towards him. He grinned weakly "hey, short stuff, I won!" Levy hugged him tightly, causing him to wince because he was covered in bruises and scrapes, but he didn't say anything "are you alright?" Levy asked, concern evident in her voice and Gajeel waved a hand dismissively "nah, they barely touched me" the statement was made a little less believable as it was punctuated with him coughing up some blood.

Wendy took over "come on, lay down, I'll fix you up in no time" Gajeel started to protest until he saw the look Levy was giving him. He decided it wouldn't hurt to let Wendy patch him up. As Wendy healed him he grilled Levy for information "is everyone else okay?" Levy shrugged "some of us have grouped up, me, Wendy, Mira, Elfman and Evergreen, Gray, Lucy, Cana and Bixlow as well as freed. We don't know where Lisanna and Eve are or Erza and we also can't find the Master or Natsu" Gajeel chuckled "don't worry about flame brain" Levy looked at him curiously "how can you say that? We are facing an unknown amount of enemies with unknown powers and he's completely isolated from the group!" Gajeel grinned as Wendy finished healing him.

He pushed himself off the ground "exactly, he's outnumbered, probably out matched, he should be completely screwed" he cracked his knuckles "But this is the type of environment guys like Natsu excel in, when the cards or down he'll come through, never doubt it. He's a dragon Slayer after all" He grinned "I feel sorry for any sucker that tries to fight him"


	16. Stronger

**Sup readers? New chapter, review, fav, follow etc. etc.**

Natsu exited the cave not feeling much different compared to when he had entered it. Natsu was a little confused by that, but what was he expecting to feel? Power was funny like that; you don't realize you have it until you use it. He thought back to what Mavis had said, he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was a direct descendant of the founder of his guild, what are the odds that he would join the guild his ancestor created out of all the other guilds in the country?

Natsu thought back to the day he joined and realized it hadn't been a coincidence at all. After Igneel had left Natsu had stumbled about, not really knowing what to do. He visited many guilds, but never joined one; he knew they weren't right for him.

He remembered the day Makarov found him. Natsu had immediately seen it inside him, the thing that the other Guild Masters had lacked, the thing he had only ever seen in Igneel. It was enough to get Natsu to follow Makarov. Then they entered the Fairy Tail guild and he had been stunned. Makarov thought it was because of the size of the guild, but what had really silenced Natsu were the members. All of them had it; it was so beautiful he had to hold back tears, at that moment he knew he wanted to be in this guild. Perhaps Mavis had been able to see it as well, and had created a guild for those who had it.

Natsu dragged his mind back to the present, there was an unknown enemy on the island, they needed to be stopped immediately, whatever they were here for it couldn't be good. Natsu tried to sniff out where his friends were, but there were too many different kinds of plants on the island, they jumbled together and he couldn't single out a specific scent.

Natsu swore and set off through the dense bush, he would need to search for them the old fashioned way. Natsu's mood sunk as he realized this probably meant that the trials would be cancelled. Natsu searched for a good half an hour, growing increasingly desperate as time went on, his friends could be hurt or dying and he was screwing around in the jungle!

Suddenly he burst into a clearing; he blinked in surprise, which quickly turned to horror as he saw Master Makarov lying in a small crater, unmoving.

"Master!" Natsu cried out in anguish, he threw himself to his knees beside him, shaking Makarov's shoulder

"Gramps! Can you hear me Old Man?" Natsu tried to wake him before realizing it was useless. Natsu slumped back, despairing. But despair slowly turned to anger and anger boiled into rage. It grew and grew inside him until he could barely contain it. Natsu's fists clenched and his teeth ground against one another. The veins on his forearms and forehead bulged. A mocking laugh drifted though the clearing. Natsu whirled around, his rage increasing even more at the sound.

A man stood at the other and of the clearing, he had long blonde hair and wild eyes "looks like my master already dealt with yours," the man said with glee "won't be long now, you're the Dragon Slayer aren't you? I was hoping I would get to fight you. I am called-" he was cut off by Natsu's fist which collided with his face.

Natsu hit the blonde man like an avalanche, his pupils dilated in rage. He hadn't heard a thing after 'my master already dealt with yours.' Natsu followed up his haymaker with another one, and another one, he screamed in fury, pounding the man into the ground. He would deal with this little shit, and the find his master and give him the same treatment.

The blonde had different plans though. He caught Natsu by surprise when black fire came from his mouth, hitting Natsu square in the chest and sending him flying across the clearing. Natsu landed on his feet, breathing hard, but otherwise unharmed.

The attack had calmed Natsu's mind enough for him to think clearly. What was that black fire? The blonde pushed himself to his feet, his nose was clearly broken but the man was grinning like a lunatic "excellent! Excellent! You have some fight in you!" The blonde laughed crazily "it won't be enough though! I am Zancrow! You wield a powerful magic, the magic of the Dragons. But I am a God slayer! My fire is the fire of the gods!" Zancrow's fist ignited with black fire "I will enjoy destroying your" he said with relish.

Natsu growled in the back of his throat, his own fire lighting up his fists "bring it on."

Natsu fell back, panting hard. He stared at Zancrow in disbelief, how could his black fire hurt him? And even more unbelievable, Zancrow had eaten Natsu's fire like it was nothing!

Zancrow laughed his insane laugh "is that all you have, Dragon Slayer?" He asked mockingly, Natsu clenched his fists 'damn it! How can I beat this asshole?' he asked himself, he was quickly approaching his limit.

Makarov stirred "Natsu…..run" Natsu looked at Makarov in disbelief "like hell!" he snarled angrily, causing Zancrow to laugh again. He does that too much, Natsu thought.

"You should listen to your master little Slayer! How can you hope to compete with fire from the gods?" Natsu snarled, there was no way he could let this little shit beat him!

_Natsu_.

Natsu nearly jumped in surprise, Mavis was talking to him in his head!

_Use my gift Natsu, unleash your strength_.

Natsu was confused, but then he became aware of a knot inside of him, it was the same feeling he had when he was learning magic for the first time, trying to unlock the magic inside of him. But that didn't make any sense. Mage's were only supposed to experience that once in their life, when they call they're magic for the first time.

Unless…

Natsu reached for the knot the same way he had when he first called his magic. He felt in unravel slowly, spreading through his body. The first time he had called the fire inside of him, the fire had become a part of him. He understood fire on a level that no one else did. Now he realized just how limited his understanding had been.

He thought he knew. How ignorant of him, How, pathetic. He called fire to his hands; it appeared as his normal fire. Then it started to flicker, slowly the flickering got worse and worse, like a strong wind blowing on a fire.

Zancrow laughed "can't you even call your fire anymore?" he mocked Natsu. Natsu barely heard him, he was transfixed by the flickering flame, he called to his new power, and slowly, the fire changed.

No longer was it the normal red and yellow flame Natsu called upon. Now it was white. His fire had become stronger then he realized possible, so powerful it had changed color. The white fire spread up his arms and across his body until he was covered in it.

_Yes. _Mavis's voice came to him _Yes!._

Natsu grinned "you may have god fire, but who told you it was stronger?" Natsu laughed now, his laugh was almost as crazy as Zancrow's, who took a step back in fear.

Natsu continued "god may have given fire to man, but Dragon fire has always belonged to the Dragons!" Natsu's new white fire that had traces of the original red in it roared higher. Scales formed on his skin and his eyes glowed red.

Zancrow opened his mouth but no sound came out. He swallowed, and then scowled "you think just because your fire changed color you can beat me? I'll kill you bastard!" Zancrow charged at Natsu, who ran to meet him half way. White-red fire met black in an incredible explosion that was seen by everyone on the island.

Miles away Gajeel grinned "looks like that crazy bastard found one." The others just stared in stunned silence. Wendy looked concerned "do you think he's ok?" Gajeel snorted in reply.

Makarov sat up painfully, shielding his eyes from the smoke the explosion had created. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Natsu's fire had never changed color like that before, and the scales! H had never seen anything like it. But had it been enough? A shadowy figure appeared in the smoke. Makarov narrowed his eyes. Who had won?

The dust cleared to reveal Natsu, still covered in scales standing over a defeated Zancrow, his eyes were startlingly intense, his clothes were battered and ripped. He looked intimidating. Natsu stumbled, but stayed up right. The scales faded along with the intense gaze. He saw Makarov sitting up and broke out in a big grin "Gramps! You're alright!" Makarov got to his feet "fine might be pushing it" Makarov ground out, it felt like it every bone in his body had taken a beating in a dark alley. "Natsu, what was that just now?"

Natsu picked Makarov up "we have to find Wendy, I'll explain to you on the way."


	17. Unleash

**Sup Readers! Sorry it's been so long, don't worry, I haven't stopped writing! In fact, I've been writing A LOT more than I have in the past, I have several other fan fics I'm working on, though I haven't published any of them yet. Not sure if anyone cares, but what would you like to see after I'm done with Burn? Before you freak out, as I've said before, after this arc Is the end of Burn, but I will probably do a sequel. I won't make you follow me if you don't want to, so I will be uploading the chapters for the sequel on this story, so if you're just interested in Burn an nothing else you don't have to follow me. I won't start uploading other fics until this one is done. ****THIS NEXT PART IS REALLY IMPORTANT ! **** In other news, with this chapter the story will most likely hit 100 reviews. If you look around at other fics on the site you will know that is a considerable amount. Much more than most stories get. So I thank you all for your support, I wasn't sure if I was any good at this but you guys have been incredibly supportive of this story and I couldn't ask for more! Thank you so much.**

Lisanna hit the ground hard, her vision going dark around the edges as she tasted blood in her mouth. She heard Eve call out her name and she scrambled to her feet. Her vision swam as she got up and she shook her head, trying to clear it. She glared at the asshole who was currently laughing like an idiot across the clearing.

He called himself "Rustyrose," what kind of name was that? She sensed rather then saw Eve approach her from the side. She felt Eve put a hand on her flank "are you alright?" she asked in a concerned voice. "I'm fine," Lisanna felt the growl in her voice. She was in full Tiger mode, and lately she was noticing that it made her extremely aggressive, like she wasn't fully in control when she used it. Lisanna growled, this wasn't the time to start doubting herself.

Rustyrose spread his arms "coming back for more? Here kitty kitty!" Lisanna felt rage bubble up in her stomach, threatening to burst out. Her claws dug into the ground. "Um Lisanna?" She heard the fear in Eve's voice but ignored it. Instead she focused on her opponent's magic, that stupid freaking golem thingy. It had been standing motionless since it had last knocked Lisanna to the ground, but it moved now, coming towards them like an unstoppable avalanche of stone and earth. Lisanna prepared to charge it but was restrained when she felt Eve's hand grip her fur "what?" she snapped angrily. Eve bent down to whisper "I can destroy it; it's made out of earth after all. I don't think he knows what my magic is." Lisanna felt ashamed of her outburst "oh…right, I didn't realize, sorry." Lisanna apologized sheepishly.

Eve smiled "don't worry about it." She said easily and Lisanna felt her mind clear as she realized just how impaired her judgement had been up until Eve had snapped her out of it. Now it would be different. Rustyrose began taunting again "man, you guys are even weaker than that white haired dude and his woman!" Lisanna froze in place "what?" she asked in a soft voice that somehow still carried across the clearing. It was dangerous voice; one that Rustyrose should have took notice of. He didn't. "Yeah, and I beat them easily, so you have no chance! Too bad they got away; I was looking forward to playing with them for a bit!" Something inside Lisanna snapped. Everything appeared in red. She charged at Rustyrose, who simply laughed at her rage "oho, a family member eh? I should have known! Don't worry, after I finish with you I'll be sure to give your brother _special _attention." Lisanna roared in anger, how dare he threaten her brother? Lisanna heard Eve call out for her but she barely heard what she said, she was completely focused on Rustyrose.

Suddenly the Earth Golem appeared in vision, its massive arm drawing back to flatten her into a pancake. "Bye bye kitty!" Rustyrose yelled at the top of his lungs, all while laughing like a complete lunatic. Lisanna ignored the Earth golem and aimed straight for Rustyrose. As the golem's massive hand bore down upon her she heard Eve shout something and suddenly the Golem started to crumble. Lisanna barely noticed but she enjoyed the expression of shock that Rustyrose wore as she bore down on him. Deep down she realized she had gone completely out of control, but it was like the spirit of the tiger had taken over her mind.

The small part of her mind that she was still in control of could only watch in horror as the events played out. The next few moments would be burned into Lisanna's memory for the rest of her life. She hit Rustyrose like a freight train; knocking him to the ground and sending both of them skidding across the dirt. He had his hands at her throat, either trying to choke her or push her off, Lisanna wasn't sure which, it was a pathetic attempt either way.

Despite him trying to keep her away, she got closer, closer until she felt her teeth around his throat. The part of Lisanna that was still in control started to scream in horror. She bite down, she tasted blood. And everything faded to black.

Natsu fell to one knee, gripping his chest, his eyes wide with pain. Wendy knelt over him with concern written over her features "what's wrong Natsu?" she asked as the others bunched together around him. Wendy shot them a venomous look "give him some space!" Natsu felt the pain recede as quickly as it had come and he chuckled at the protectiveness in Wendy's voice. The normally shy girl could be quite fierce when she was protecting the sick and injured. "I'm alright." He assured her as he lurched to his feet "I don't know what happened, I just felt like there was something…wrong I guess." The others looked quizzical but relieved none the less and they went back to what they were doing, which was a whole lot of nothing.

Natsu and Makarov had been found by Gajeel and Wendy not to long after Natsu had fought with Zancrow. Between the three dragon slayers incredible sense of smell, it hadn't been a particularly difficult task to find each other, even with all the strange scents that inhabited the island.

Makarov had lost consciousness again on the way back, though Wendy said he just needed rest. Now everyone was assembled, apart from Erza, Eve and Lisanna. Natsu wasn't particularly worried about Erza, he knew full well just how capable the fiery swordsmen was in a fight. However he couldn't stop thinking about Lisanna. When he had seen she wasn't there when he got back it had taken all his self-control not to burn the jungle down with his flames and dig her out from the ashes.

He knew that she could take care of herself but he couldn't help feeling like Lisanna needed his help. Natsu paced in frustration, if he had his way they would attack the ship that had brought these interlopers to the island, that was where there leader was, who the one who had injured the old man. The others had decided however that they needed to wait for Erza to get back before they even thought about attacking a man who had taken down the Master. All this waiting was driving Natsu insane!

Lisanna came to; she tasted blood in her mouth. She slowly drew a hand to her mouth, terrified of what she would find. Her hand came away red. She felt her stomach lurch and she rolled to her and was violently sick. When she stopped vomiting she slowly sat up and looked around, where was Eve? What had happened to Rustyrose? Why did she have blood all over?

Then she saw something that nearly made her vomit again: Rustyrose was lying a few feet away; his throat had been completely ripped out. She scrambled backwards, her mind going into turmoil, had she done that? Deep down she knew that she had. She vomited again, and began to sob. She had killed a man, how could she face her friends again?

"Why do you cry little one?" Lisanna spun around to see an old man with a long grey beard and an eye patch standing on the other side of the clearing. He approached her slowly "it was either you or him, you had no choice. Is there any crime in self-defence?" His voice was deep and calming, Lisanna felt herself being reassured "who are you?" Lisanna asked cautiously. The old man smiled "I go by the name Hades," he said extending his hand towards her "come with me, I can make all of this go away." Lisanna frowned and shook her head "I-I can't, I have a boyfriend and-"

Hades face contorted "I wasn't _asking_ little one." That was the last thing Lisanna heard before everything went black.


	18. Erza vs Azuma

**Enjoy the chapter :) **

The gathered wizards of Fairy Tail sat in stunned silence as they stared at Eve, who had just finished retelling what had transpired with Lisanna and Rustyrose. Mira looked torn between panic and rage and was trying to decide which emotion to act on. Luckily for everyone present Elfman was still unconscious, thank small mercies that they wouldn't have to deal with an enraged Elfman tearing up the camp sight. The others for the most part looked slightly shell shocked. Gajeel was looking around like he didn't get what the big deal was and Lucy was looking nervously at Natsu, who was simply staring off into space.

Lucy approached him cautiously "Um Natsu? Are you alright?"

Natsu hummed neutrally and for a moment Lucy thought that he hadn't processed her question. Then he blinked a couple of times and gave his trademark smile

"of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

Natsu stretched his arms up above his head and gave a massive yawn. By now the entire group was staring at him like he had gone insane. Didn't he understand how serious this was?

Lucy hesitated before speaking again in the way that someone talks to a person who isn't quite stable.

"Natsu…you realize that you're girlfriend killed someone right?"

Natsu shrugged "so?"

Lucy gaped "what do you mean so? Lisanna's a criminal! You can't just go around killing people like that!"

Mira aura turned dark "oh? Are you suggesting we turn my little sister over to the government?"

Mira tilted her head to the side and smiled sweetly, sending chills of fear down the backs of everyone present and almost making Lucy wet herself.

Mira continued unconcerned "how does that saying go? Oh yes that's right: over my dead body."

In a testament to her courage Lucy stood her ground "Mira, she took a life. We can't just act like nothing happened."

Mira looked like she was about three seconds from eviscerating Lucy when Gajeel entered the fray

"why the hell can't we can't act like nothing happened? This is war, and a war they started. She took a life? Don't make me laugh. They came to our turf, attacked our people and now you're worried that we killed one of them? Get real."

Lucy bristled "oh you're a fine one to talk, it wasn't too long ago that you were attacking us on our turf was it?"

Gajeel shrugged "I wouldn't have complained if you had killed one of ours back then. You had every right to as far as I'm concerned."

"Gajeel is on our side now!" Levy added, her tone as defensive as can be. "Besides how do we know that Lisanna was in control of herself? For all we know she could have been possessed or something!"

Lucy frowned at her best friend "I guess that's possible but we shouldn't immediately assume that's the case. We should.."

"Shut up."

Everyone turned to the sound of Natsu's voice, who was leaning against a tree, his eyes hidden in shadows. He was silent for a moment while everyone looked at him "Guilty or not guilty, justified or unjustified." Natsu stood up straight and looked at each of them, his eyes were ferocious "why the hell are you discussing such irrelevant crap!? Someone who has a Fairy Tail mark has been captured and you're talking about whether or not she killed someone? Why the fuck does that matter?" Natsu's fists were clenched so tightly he pierced his own skin. Blood dripped down onto the ground. "The only thing we need to worry about right now is beating the shit out of the assholes who took her!"

Gajeel grinned at his rival's words "amen! Let's kick some ass! I'm tired of sitting around anyways!"

Levy scoffed "you got beaten half to death a couple of hours ago you big idiot."

Gajeel took offense "half to death? What the hell do you take me for? Those jokers barely scratched me! Besides Wendy healed me so it's fine."

Levy made an exasperated noise and threw her hands in the air "ugh! Why do I even bother with a thick headed idiot like you?"

Gajeel sneered and crossed his arms "I don't recall asking you to 'bother' with me actually."

Lucy looked back and forth between the two of them "um, are you two…..dating?"

Both Levy and Gajeel turned beat red and shouted vehement denials in unison.

Natsu's smile was painful, the kidnapping of Lisanna was taking a harder toll on him then he let on. He was pretty much solely concentrating on not running head first by himself at the enemy to get her back.

"either way Gajeel should go with us." Natsu said, trying to maintain his façade of calm "the attack team will be me, Lucy, Gajeel, Eve, Wendy and Erza. Everyone else will guard the wounded."

The rest of the group looked at each other then back at Natsu.

"um Natsu?"

"ya?"

"you know that Erza not back yet right?"

There was a moment of silence. Natsu blinked a couple times and scanned the group. Indeed, Erza had yet to return.

Natsu groaned "shit, well I guess we make do without her then. She can take care of herself."

The plan to go into battle against an unknown enemy that had taken down Master Makarov without the only S-class mage currently available to them was luckily never enacted, because at that moment each and every one of them felt their strength drain out of them and they all collapsed to the ground, unable to move even a single muscle.

**Somewhere in the middle of the forest**

Azuma knocked Erza back once more with a powerful backhand. Erza recovered mid-air and landed safely on one of the massive tree branches that were acting as the coliseum for their fight.

Erza felt the sting of sweat in her eyes and she tried to blink it away, to be met with only partial success.

Which was, Erza thought to herself, an appropriate if a little strange metaphor for the battle she found herself in. She would get a hit in here and there but for the most part her opponent repelled, while delivering much more damage than he was receiving. She had been in trouble even before Azuma had apparently sapped all the strength from her comrades, though she had only his word to go on that that was true.

Now the stakes were much higher, if she didn't win not only would she not be able to fight but all her friends would be out for the count as well.

Erza gritted her teeth and charged, her sword raised above her head as she cleaved downwards towards Azuma's head. Azuma stopped the sword with his bare hands and kicked her heavily in the stomach. Erza felt the breath rush out of her and she dropped to her knees. Azuma kicked her again and she was flung back once more across the massive branch.

Azuma seemed upset "is this all the great Titania has? Stop fooling around and show me why you are feared!"

Erza felt a grin pull across her face. The pain, exhaustion and fear she felt was nothing compared to the adrenaline and thrill of the fight she felt coursing through her veins at that moment. Azuma saw the smile and returned it with a ferocious grin of his own

"yes, that's what I want to see! Come, Erza Scarlet strike me down! Show me your true power!"

Erza prepared for another attack "it will be my pleasure" she said, the grin still on her face as she launched herself back at her enemy.

**One irrelevant fight scene later**

The Tenrou Tree's roots wrapped around Erza, she felt her consciousness fading. Her vision tunneled until all she could see was Azuma, who was breathing heavily, his body covered with various scratches and bruises from their fight but he was more or less in good shape.

He smiled, not a sarcastic smirk but a genuine smile "you were a worthy opponent Titania, you are worthy of that title."

It was the last thing Erza heard before she lost consciousness.

"_oi oi Erza! What do you think you're doing? This is no time to be messing around! Get up and fight!"_

_Erza's eyes opened painfully. She found herself back in the Fairy Tail guild, surrounded by her friends. Natsu was sitting across from her_

"_how are we here?" She wondered out loud. _

_Natsu raised an eyebrow "we're not obviously, this is inside your head."_

_Erza blinked slowly "so none of this is real?"_

_Makarov walked up beside the table "my dear child, just because this is in your head, doesn't mean its not real!"_

_Erza glared at him "are you quoting someone?"_

_Makarov raised his hand innocently "of course not! I made that up just now!"_

_Erza continued to glare "I don't believe you."_

_Makarov continued "it doesn't matter if I quoted someone or not, what matters is that I'm a way better wizard then he ever was!"_

_Mira came up beside the Master and elbowed him painfully in the ribs "what the master meant to say was that it doesn't matter if this is real or not, what matter is that you're here."_

_Natsu butted back in "which is a problem! If you get taken out we're all screwed! You need to get a hold of yourself, the Erza I know wouldn't give up so easily!"_

"_No pressure or anything." Mira added helpfully._

_Erza knew that Natsu was right but his words didn't do much to boost her determination "there's only so much willpower can do" Erza said in a defeated tone "Azuma is stronger than me, I can't beat him by myself."_

_Natsu grinned "by yourself? When are you ever by yourself?"_

_Erza looked around at her friends that surrounded the table, all of them grinning at her._

_Natsu spoke again "just who the hell do you think we are Erza? We are Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail wizards never fight alone!"_

_Erza felt herself tear up "you're right, thank you for reminding me."_

_Natsu grinned "no problem, now get out their and kick his ass!"_

Erza opened her eyes in the real world "you think you're stronger then Fairy Tail?" She asked through gritted teeth "don't make me laugh!"

She sheared through the roots like they were made of paper. Azuma, contrary to acting surprised clapped his hands in delight.

"Yes! Excellent, you surpass all my expectation for you Titania, be careful or I might fall for you!"

Erza grinned "you flatter me."

Erza charged at him and she felt the strength of her friends behind her. Azuma's magic could no longer affect her; nothing he did could slow her.

Azuma watched her come and felt delight well up inside him _'now here is a warrior I can call my equal.'_ He thought to himself as she deflected all his attacks _`but where is she getting this strength from?'_

Azuma smiled right up until Erza's sword left a jagged slash in his chest and he continued to smile even after he hit the ground.

Erza landed nimbly beside Azuma, looking at his body with concern, she had no wish to become a murderer. She was relieved when she saw Azuma crack an eye open.

"I…gave your comrades their power back." Azuma managed to get out with a small amount of difficulty.

Erza felt a surge of respect for her opponent. Even if he was her enemy he had honor.

"thank you." Erza said simply "are you going to be alright?"

Azuma chuckled painfully "concerned for my welfare? You guys are really weird. Go. I will be fine after some rest."

Erza nodded, knowing that she needed to find her guild mates. She started to walk away but stopped "you're on the wrong side." She said quietly and for a moment she thought he hadn't heard her.

"I Know." Azuma said plainly

Erza nodded her head "when this is over…our guild can always use people like you, if you're interested."

She could feel Azuma's astonishment "you would ally yourself with me even after all we have done?"

Erza turned her head slightly and smiled "you have honor and I think you are a good person. Think about it." With that Erza turned and walked away, leaving Azuma to stare after her.

"A Fairy Tail wizard" Azuma mused to himself "I wouldn't mind that at all."

**I have never had an idea in my entire life that is better than the idea to make Azuma a fairy Tail wizard, because let's get real here, Azuma is fucking awesome!**

**Until next time.**


	19. A Real Monster

**I hate how this chapter came out :( but I don't have the patience to redo it. I know it's pretty short (just over 1000 words) but I decided to cut it off partly for dramatic effect and partly because this chapter was just going in a downward spiral for me. Whatever, hopefully you guys like it.**

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel and Eve walked up the ramp to massive ship that had carried the invaders to their island cautiously. Natsu wondered how long it would take for them to find the leader on such a massive ship. His question was almost instantly answered however when they entered the main hanger to find a man with a long grey beard and an eye patch waiting for them with a smug grin on his face.

"So glad you could join me," the old man said, spreading his arms in a welcoming fashion "my name is Hades, and this is the end for your pathetic little Guild."

Natsu's fists clenched "we'll see whose end this is," he growled angrily, his fists igniting with dragon fire as he said it.

Hades smirked "aw, are you upset? That's too bad."

Natsu took a step forward "give us back Lisanna!" He demanded, keeping his voice as level as possible.

Hades pondered for a moment "Lisanna? Oh, you must mean her." He gestured to a curtain that hung across one wall which fell away to reveal Lisanna chained to the wall."

The only thing that kept Natsu from completely losing it was Erza and Gray holding him back. The only thing he could see for a period of time was red; he wasn't sure how long it was before he got a grip again. But eventually he did. Hades smirked and beckoned to them. Gajeel, Erza and Gray stepped up beside Natsu, who grinned "let's do this."

**An ass beating later**

Natsu was the only one standing of the original group. His friends lay in a pile behind him. Laxus, who had shown up half way through the fight and had fought Hades on equal footing for a while had been forced to let up and was standing beside Natsu, cut up and breathing heavily.

"Now what?" Laxus panted out to Natsu, who was glaring at Hades. Completely ignoring Laxus he spoke to Hades "why did you take Lisanna?" he demanded the old man who they had barely been able to land a hit on.

Hades smiled "she interests me; I wouldn't have thought that one of Makarov's brats had it in them to take a life, she belongs on our side, she has potential, I just have to make her realize it, she's what you would call a 'monster'." Hades grin widened "besides, Zeref has been trapped on this island for a _long_ time, I'm sure he'll want something to…satisfy his needs, and this girl is quite pretty."

Natsu's flames started out small but quickly grew into a literal firestorm. Laxus couldn't tell if the fire was coming from his skin or if he literally turned into fire. Natsu's eyes glowed red and his mouth twisted into a demented grin **"hey Hades."** Natsu ground out in a terrifying voice that made Lacus stumble back a few paces. Natsu's fire had elevated to levels that Laxus hadn't thought possible. He felt Natsu's power level going through the roof _'what the hell is going on?" _ Laxus thought numbly as he watched the dragon slayer in front of him.

Natsu stepped toward Hades, the fire melting the steel under him. **"How would you like to see a real monster?"**

Natsu's flames changed color subtly. If someone had asked Laxus he would have described the color as the inside of a campfire, whereas before his flames had been light orange.

Natsu pounded his fists together **"I'm all fired up."**

The first punch caught Hades square in the face, sending him flying across the room and bouncing off the far wall. Suddenly Natsu was above him, punching him in the gut and sending him flying into the floor. Hades impact with the steel floor knocked the air out of him but Natsu wasn't done yet. While still in the air, Natsu reared his head back and roared **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"** The fire that shot out of his mouth was such a dark orange it was almost black.

Hades wasn't done yet though. He raised his hands in front of him and a dark purple magic seal appeared and deflected the flames around him. Hades returned fire, purple tentacles of magic soared towards Natsu only to be burned away as soon as they got close to him.

Natsu landed on the ground in a crouch, eyeing Hades dementedly. Now that Laxus looked he realized Natsu was covered in dragon scales, much like he himself had been when he had tapped into the crystal implanted in his body. On his travels he had discovered the name for it: Dragon Force. But how? Laxus hadn't thought it was possible without some sort of catalyst, like a magic crystal or particularly strong magic.

'_Wait, does Natsu have claws?'_ Laxus blinked a couple times to make sure his vision was clear and that yes; Natsu's fingers had elongated and grown talons. It seemed like Natsu morphing into some sort of hybrid. '_Perhaps_,' Laxus thought to himself '_that was the purpose of Dragon Force, to make the user more like a dragon.'_

Natsu was making use of his new claws. He swung furiously at Hades, giving him little scraps and scratches all over his body. Not enough to seriously impair him but enough that Hades was beginning to become enraged. Every time Natsu drew blood Hades got a little angrier, his attacks becoming more and more clumsy. It was getting to the point where barely anything Hades did even touched Natsu, he was being over-powered completely, there was only one possible outcome.

Natsu grabbed Hades by the throat and slammed him to the ground, roaring in rage as he did so. His pupils were completely gone, his eyes glowed entirely red. His grip tightened on Hades throat and he started to turn purple from lack of oxygen.

Laxus watched in horror as Natsu slowly choked the life out of Hades. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lisanna watching Natsu as well, tears running down her face. Laxus knew he should try to stop him but he also knew that Natsu was on a completely different level from him right now. It seemed like there was nothing to do but watch as Natsu ended the old man's life.


	20. Power Like Ours

Natsu felt the life slowly seeping out of Hades as he crushed the old man's windpipe with his bare hands. He could feel the dragon fire roaring in his veins like it had replaced his blood. He could feel power like nothing he had ever felt before. He could feel the joy of completely overwhelming an opponent and grinding them into nothing.

He could feel Lisanna's eyes on the back of his head, terrified.

Natsu threw himself off Hades, breathing heavily. Hades made no move to get up; he had long since faded into unconsciousness. The fire in Natsu's veins that had been giving him power just moments before began to burn him from the inside out now that there was no outlet to pour his power into. His skin started to bubble and redden, hardening into scales. His fingers started to elongate even further. He felt his bones cracking and reforming into something else. _'I'm turning into a dragon.'_ Natsu doesn't know how he knows but he does. He also knows that he won't be able to control himself once the transformation is complete.

Soft arms wrapped around him. Natsu blinked in confusion. _'Who?' _ He wondered, looking behind him and staring at Lisanna's tear streaked face. Dimly he wondered how she had broken the shackles that had been holding her. But that didn't matter right now. He looked down at her arms. His skin was so hot it was burning her, but she didn't flinch.

_He. Was. Hurting. Her._

He felt his skin cool, the cracking of bones faded away and he felt all his strength fade out of him. The last thing he felt was Lisanna's mouth on his cheek and her arms cradling him gently as he sank into a deep sleep.

Natsu woke up on hard ground with Lisanna sleeping beside him. He sat up slowly, wincing in pain from his assortment of wounds. He was back at camp, though how he had got there he had no idea.

The rest of the Guild was either lying unconscious in cots, wrapped in bandages or they were sitting around bonfire. Natsu became aware that he too was covered in bandages.

Mira, who was tending to the wounded, looked up and smiled when she saw Natsu sitting. "How are you feeling?" she asked him while wiping her bloody hands on a wet towel.

Natsu rolled his shoulder experimentally. It was sore and stiff, but he felt like he could move around. "I'm feeling good I guess." He tried to get up only to have Mira firmly push him back down.

"Oh no you don't." Mira smiled softly "you're staying put mister!"

Natsu thought about complaining but felt his head go a little light and decided that maybe she had a point.

"You're the boss." Natsu grinned up at her as he made himself comfortable beside Lisanna, who snuggled closer to him as he did so.

Mira watched, her smile seeming a little sadder than it had a moment before. "She wouldn't leave your side the entire time." Mira said fondly, reaching out brushing a lock of her sister's hair away from her sleeping face. Her smile faltered for a moment as she glanced at Natsu before glancing away quickly.

"Natsu I want to tell you…" Lisanna murmured in her sleep and pressed her face into Natsu's side.

Natsu grinned and stroked her hair. He looked up at Mira "what up Mira?" He asked, still stroking Lisanna's hair.

Mira's expression seemed torn, her mouth pressed in a thin line and her eyes darted from Lisanna to Natsu then back to Lisanna again. Her fists clenched at her sides. She opened her mouth but choked on the words. She turned on her heel so she was facing away from Natsu "I'm glad you're okay." She said without looking at him and hurried away to check on Makarov.

Natsu looked after her blankly, wondering what that was all about.

After another healing session with Wendy Natsu was allowed to get up and join his friends at the camp fire along with Lisanna. They sang and drank and celebrated, though both Natsu and Lisanna noticed the looks their friends were giving Lisanna. Natsu knew that when Makarov woke up the issue of the life Lisanna had took would have to be addressed, and he didn't want to think of the consequences that could have, so he didn't think about it at all.

A few hours later a tall, tan and muscular man with thick brown hair that looked like confetti came into the camp, causing a small panic among the conscious members of Fairy Tail before Erza introduced him as Azuma. He asked her if her offer was still available and Erza grinned and gestured for him to come and sit. Obviously they were suspicious at first of the strange man who had been their enemy just the other day. But with alcohol and the open mind that all Fairy Tail members possessed he was accepted shockingly fast. Gajeel grumbled that it had taken them months to accept him, causing Levy to swat him on the arm.

Then Makarov woke up.

The laughter died away immediately. Makarov walked towards the guild members rubbing his shoulder and muttering about how he was too old for this shit. Erza looked apologetically at Natsu and Lisanna. Natsu swallowed his fear and nodded once and Erza, signaling his approval. Erza looked immensely relieved and strode over to Makarov. She took by one shoulder and led him off a few feet away to where they had an intense discussion. Natsu saw disbelief flicker over Makarov's face as he glanced at Lisanna, who shrunk against Natsu, her head bowed in shame.

Natsu put his arm around her shoulders. He met Makarov's eyes determinedly. Makarov's face was grim; his gaze never wavered from Lisanna.

"Everyone but S-rank mages and Lisanna please leave the clearing." Makarov said, his voice calm. He saw Natsu open his mouth to protest and he smiled "you can stay too Natsu."

Natsu nodded gratefully and the others cleared out awkwardly, throwing glances at Lisanna as they did so.

After the rest of the guild had left the remaining mages made a semi-circle around Lisanna. It had taken a bit of persuading for Natsu to leave Lisanna's side but he had eventually taken a place among the S-class mages.

Makarov asked Lisanna in a gentle voice to tell them what had happened. She retold the events leading up to the murder, telling how he had taunted her and said that he had killed Elfman. She confessed that she didn't remember much after that and that she had come to with her teeth around Rustyrose's throat.

She ended with "I don't know what happened, I completely lost control, I didn't want to kill him!" Lisanna was crying silently, her head bowed in shame "please believe me." She half whispered to the ground. Mira was also crying, one hand clapped over her mouth, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

The others were silent, mostly looking at the ground in deep thought; Natsu however was staring at Lisanna with an unreadable expression.

Makarov looked at him speculatively, like he was trying to decide on something. He nodded once to himself before saying "well Natsu? What do you think?"

Natsu gave a jolt of surprise and looked at Makarov in dismay "um, don't you think that I have a conflict of interests?"

Makarov shrugged "I would like to hear what you have to say, otherwise I would have told you to leave with the others."

Natsu seemed to accept this. He looked at Lisanna in deep thought. The others stared at him, waiting for what he would say. Gildarts and Makarov exchanged glances, Gildarts's expression seemed to say _'are you sure he's ready?'_ While Makarov's expression seemed to say _'just trust me.'_

Natsu seemed unsure of what to say. He began to talk several times, only to stop himself and remain silent. When he finally began talking it was slow and deliberate, nothing like his normal speech tendencies.

"Erza," he said slowly, as if unsure of how to word his thoughts "wields a sword as part of her magic. She uses a bunch of swords. Sharp swords. Pointy swords. But she never kills anyone with them. Gildarts's magic breaks things apart, it is the closest thing to a pure destructive magic that you're likely to find. But he doesn't kill anyone." The clearing as completely silent "I use fire magic." Natsu said quietly "and there have been times when I've almost burnt my enemies to a crisp. But I haven't."

Natsu looked at Lisanna with eyes full of regret "it's always easier to kill someone rather than just knock them out in a fight when you have power like we do. If we let loose there aren't many people that can stop us. But that's why we can't let loose; we have a responsibility to control our powers."

Natsu abruptly stood and turned away "I'm sorry, I can't stay here." He said, his voice choked with emotion. And with that he ran blindly into the forest. Lisanna stared after him, completely stunned.

The silence was broken by Makarov's slow chuckle. He grinned, ignoring the looks of the other mages "my, how he's grown." He said fondly, looking to where Natsu had disappeared. He turned back to Lisanna "now my child, what to do with you?"

**One more chapter, thanks to all my reader, stick around the rides not over yet! Review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**


End file.
